The Two Littlest Titans
by Kdibs227
Summary: One Egyptian relic, two titan boys, and three teammates that may be in way over their heads for this mission gone wrong.
1. De-aged

Panting, Robin sprinted down the street. The sound of loud explosions was leading him deeper and deeper into the shipping docks. There were no people around to hinder his path, thankfully; nowadays civilians tended to flee when the titans came onto the scene. The boy wonder leaped onto a fallen crate, which allowed him to get onto the higher boxes, giving him a bird's eye view of the area. Starfire dropped down beside him.

"Anything yet?" Robin asked, eyes searching for the remaining members of his team. Starfire nodded.

"Raven and Beast Boy are following him; I doubt he knows."

They had gotten an alarm on Mumbo Jumbo just an hour before. He was apparently trying to get his hands on some old Egyptian relic, one that had just came in for the Jump City Museum, and the Titans had to stop him. The only problem was that they didn't know where the relic was at the moment. Which left them in this position. Cyborg and he were on the ground, searching for the relic, while Raven and Beast Boy were tailing Mumbo. Well, more like Beast Boy was, since he could be very small when spotted, which hadn't happened.

The bad part about all of this was that no one really knew why Mumbo was after the relic in the first place. They had gotten an anonymous tip off that Mumbo was planning a robbery, and his target was the newly imported relic. All Robin could do was hope it wasn't so valuable that the city could be in danger if it fell into the wrong hands.

Which is precisely what Robin and his team were going to prevent.

From his belt, his communicator chimed. Robin pulled it out with ease, and opened it to see Raven's face staring back.

"Beast Boy has a visual on him, what do we do?" Raven reported. Robin nodded.

"Tell him to keep it," Robin ordered. "Set yourself up with and wait till Mumbo moves. If he starts towards the relic, then go after him, but if nothing happens yet just watch him."

Raven nodded and the screen cut out. Robin turned to Starfire.

"Find Cyborg and head towards where they are. If Mumbo is speeding up, he may know where the relic is."

Starfire nodded. Before jumping off the ledge to fly, the red head turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Robin, be careful," Starfire said. Robin smiled.

"I'll be ok, Star, let's just finish this and head home."

With that, Starfire left. Letting a grappling hook fly to a secure spot, Robin moved after his teammate. It took a few minutes before he saw Cyborg. Dropping silently down next to him, Robin looked around the wharf. If he listened quickly he could hear the tinkling laugh of Mumbo, but amidst that sound there were the annoyed mumbling at the fact that he hadn't found what he was searching for yet. That made Robin feel a little better; it meant they had more time to find the relic, and get it safely stored away before Mumbo could use it. No mess, or fuss.

Robin's communicator chimed again. When he opened it, Raven's face was pinched.

"Robin, he's found it," Raven hissed. Robin tensed. Using his other hand, he drifted toward his belt to select a weapon.

"Move in on him, we can't let him leave this place with the relic," Robin ordered.

With a sense of urgency, he and Cyborg moved towards the center of the area where Raven's signal was coming from. When they got there they could see everything.

Mumbo was in the center, surrounded by boxes, opened and closed, muttering to himself as he held a type of brown tablet.

"Now, what to do with you? It certainly is the right one, but how to use it? Tricky, tricky thing you are," Mumbo mused as he turned the tablet over and over in his hands. Robin scanned the area, looking for his teammates. He spotted Raven lurking in the shadows of a row of boxes behind Mumbo; a short jerk of her head alerted him to Beast Boy's presence a few feet across from her. Starfire was across from Mumbo, hidden by a tower of boxes and construction beams. Robin quickly formed a plan in his head, mind thinking quickly.

"We need to do a blitz attack. You and me are going to surprise him; Star, Raven, or Beast Boy need to get the hat away from him. We aren't going to be having another one of those incidents again." Robin said to metal friend. Cyborg nodded, as Robin got Raven's attention and made a motion with his hands. The empath nodded in response, before disappearing into the shadows to tell the other two.

Rolling his shoulders, and taking a deep breath through his nose, Robin counted to ten in his head before giving the signal to move on Mumbo. In seconds the quiet wharf was ablaze in commotion. Mumbo, who pivoted on his feet when Robin threw a smoke bomb to confuse him, spun quickly while maintaining his grip on the tablet.

"Well, looks like the Titans have come to the show," Mumbo said, waving his hand to clear the smoke. Robin, body in a tight defensive pose, snorted.

"Trust me, we aren't staying," Robin said. A wave of black magic shot out, and within seconds Raven had taken the hat and passed it off to Starfire who moved to stand near Cyborg. Mumbo coughed, but didn't seem worried.

"Give us the relic Mumbo, and we may consider not destroying your hat," Cyborg said. Mumbo chuckled.

"Oh, trust me, kiddies, my hat can work a special kind of magic, but that relic is unique," Mumbo replied with a grin. "Also, you should remember that I don't need my hat to cause you trouble."

With a flourish of his arms, a wave of razor edged cards came flying out of his sleeves. Robin made a move to duck, and suddenly found himself being flattened to the ground as three of the cards flew over his head. Beast Boy sprung up after him, extending his hand so the boy wonder could get up.

"I really didn't miss this," Beast Boy remarked as the two of them dodged another wave of cards. Robin snorted beside him as he used his battle stick to deflect some of the cards.

"No kidding, but as long as we don't end up in that hat again, I'm fine with this," Robin grunted. Around them, Mumbo's magic was picking up. The cards may have died down, but the magician clearly had time to learn some new tricks. The few stray weeds in the wharf had started to grow, and grow uncontrollably.

Some of them began to tangle around Cyborg's legs and the android had to alternate between dodging Mumbo and keeping the plants from cementing his legs to the floor. Raven tried to help, cutting through the air and using her powers to cut large amounts of the weed from her teammate.

"We need to contain him!" Robin shouted. He motioned to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"I need you two to pin him long enough for Raven to contain him with her magic. Wait until his back is turned, then move." Robin ordered. The two nodded and scattered. All around him, the wharf was quickly descending into chaos. The vines were slowly spanning out, and oddly enough the wind was picking up. Robin bit back a curse when he looked at the sky.

The sky was almost pitch black, the wind was picking up, and if Robin didn't know any better he felt that lightening could strike at any moment.

Mumbo was laughing in the center of the wharf, spinning while throwing killer cards, controlling the vines to grow faster, and, in an ironic Monty Phython way, allowing attack bunnies to appear randomly where they were fighting.

With a grunt, Robin dodged several cards thrown his way and with his foot he kicked a killer rabbit away with him. As the animal came in contact with him, it fell apart into a pile of sand. With urgency he shouted out.

"The bunnies are made of sand, once you hit them they fall apart!" Robin yelled. Cyborg dodged behind a tower of crates.

"I swear, this is so going in our top ten weirdest battles ever. I don't think B is going to appreciate your nickname for him any time soon, man," Cyborg said as he shot his sonic cannon at a group of the bunnies.

Robin gave a dry laugh, knowing full well that the younger boy would probably kick him if he did.

Mumbo started to sing in the middle of the chaos.

"Look at you, titans. Can even keep up with the show, how rude. You do know that it's bad manners to not engage in the act, or pay attention to the director. Tsk, tsk, I expected better from you."

Suddenly, the skies opened up, letting a heavy rain fall come over the wharf. Robin heard Raven curse and saw Starfire and Beast Boy make a dive for the tablet in Mumbo's hands. As the two collided with the magician, thunder roared across the sky.

"We need to get out of here, Robin!" Raven shouted as she covered Beast Boy's back. The changeling and Tameranian were so close to the tablet. Banking on luck, Robin took a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it. Instantly the center of the wharf was clouded with a gray film. When the smoke cleared, Mumbo was standing there, sans his hat…and the tablet.

Several yards away from him, Beast Boy and Starfire were standing, both of them shivering but attentive to the situation.

Robin moved towards them, keeping his eyes on the villain, as did Cyborg and Raven. He reached the two and motioned his head to Raven. Within seconds the criminal was enveloped with Raven's signature black magic. But something was nagging the boy wonder. Mumbo had been captured, and while he did put up a fight, he wasn't trying hard now to get away or get the tablet or his hat back. After being a hero, and fighting for more than several years, this seemed extremely odd.

Beast Boy passed him the tablet and Robin was surprised at its weight. The tablet was a bronze color, and had several strange markings, none of which looked like any symbols he had seen before. The tablet had three boxes at the top of it, a circle wheel in the middle, and a bunch of weird markings on the bottom. Robin hoped that it was some sort of dead language, nothing that wouldn't take too long to translate.

Robin turned to Mumbo, who was surprisingly still calm.

"Alright, Mumbo, time to talk. What's your plan?" Robin asked. The magician, who had been calm moments before, began to laugh. Around them, the weather picked up, causing some rain to come down and another roll of thunder to crash over their heads. Robin knew that the lightening wouldn't be far off.

"Oh, Robin, I would tell you, but that wouldn't be fair. It's a game, you see. And it isn't any fun if people know the rules before the game begins." Mumbo chuckled.

As he said this, the weather went ballistic. Rain began to pound down, the winds howled, and the tablet began to glow and burn. Robin hissed and let go, only for Beast Boy to move and grab it before it could crash to the ground. Before Robin could issue out another order, a rod of lightening came hurling down, and the tablet light up like a spot light.

The wharf was awash in the blinding light, and the storm blocked out any chance of hearing each other. When the light vanished, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven looked around and noticed two things.

This first was that Mumbo had escaped.

The second was that, in the place where their two teammates were previously standing, were instead two small children, drowning in the clothes that they were in.

Cyborg took in the scene with something akin to terror.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Author's Note: First off, this is something that I've been wanting to try my hand at forever. The plot will fall more into place as it goes, and I'm not sure who the main villain will be, perhaps someone new. But read and review and tell me what you think! Also this story isn't going to be updated on a weekly basis like Truths, since it takes me longer to write this out.


	2. Mayhem

No one moved for the next few moments. The weather, which had been storming a minute ago, was calm, as if nothing had happened. Mumbo was gone, probably halfway across the city by now. His hat was gone, but the tablet was still here, laying on the ground where it had been dropped. Unable to ignore the two miniature problems in front of them any longer, Cyborg walked towards his two male, now significantly tinier, friends.

Crouching down to their level, Cyborg began to scan them both for injuries. He knew that ordinarily, the two boys could take a beating.

"Hey there, guys," Cyborg said softly, not making a move towards them. From just looking at them, Robin and Beast Boy looked like they were now around the ages of six, maybe seven. Robin was practically drowning in his cape, but ironically his mask was still being help in place. Beast Boy wasn't much better, his shirt was engulfing him, hanging far below his knees. A beep told him that the two hadn't suffered any major injuries outside of the usual scrapes and bruises.

Cyborg reached out to get a closer look on a cut on Robin's face when the boy jumped back, conveniently pulling Beast Boy along with him. Cyborg sighed.

"It's ok, guys, no one's going to hurt you," Cyborg soothed, praying that neither one would freak out. The metal teen wasn't sure how he would handle two panicked titans turned miniature.

"That's what strangers say," Robin said. Cyborg blinked. Behind him, Raven sighed and moved forward before crouching down to their level.

"Well we aren't strangers," Raven told him. The former leader of the team scowled. It was rather adorable; when Robin was his regular age, he looked like a brooding miniature version of Batman, though now he just looked like an adorable little boy who was trying to look intimidating.

Not that Raven would ever say that. Beside him, Beast Boy wasn't much better. He still looked the same; green eyes, skin, but his hair was still in the same wild fashion. Oddly enough, her friend wasn't talking a mile a minute. Instead he was looking at all of them, as if calculating their next move.

Which hit the sudden realization straight in Raven's gut.

"Cyborg, they don't remember us," Raven chocked out. Behind her, she could hear Starfire's protestations.

"Strangers!" Robin said again, this time trying to back up, reaching a tiny arm out and grabbing Beast Boy who didn't move. If anything, he seemed calmer than Robin, but he would be the quicker of the two if he decided to run.

"Alright, man, could you answer a little question for me?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Starfire watched, interested in what the android was going to do. Robin slowly nodded.

"Ok, you think we're strangers, right?" Cyborg asked again. Robin nodded, his black hair blocking his eye mask. Even a small child and that stupid mask didn't leave his face.

"I'm going to show you something." Cyborg explained. He pulled out his communicator. Beast Boy took a small step forward to look at it, and Cyborg showed him.

"Now, I want you to find yours," Cyborg told Robin. Robin bent down, sifted through the clothes, until he found the yellow and black communicator. He held it up, realization slowly bleeding though his face.

"We're like you," Robin said slowly. Cyborg nodded and pulled Beast Boy closer.

"You two are, and right now it isn't safe for either of you to be out here. So we're going to take you both somewhere safe until we can fix this." Raven said. Starfire floated closer, eyes constantly looking around them for any threats.

There was no telling who would be after their teammates now, since Mumbo had gotten away, and they wouldn't feel secure until they were on their own turf.

"Come on, let's get you guys home," Cyborg said.

* * *

The ride back to the tower was a mess of emotions for Raven. Between the worry and anxiety of what had happened to their friends, and the fear that they couldn't fix this, Raven was two seconds away from locking herself up in her room. But she couldn't.

Not when she needed to stay and help get their two boys back. Robin had been hard to contain once they told him that he was just like them, and was crawling all over the T-Car, until Starfire scooped him up and began to tell him something about her home planet. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was still and looked at Raven with a type of wariness.

Raven hated that.

There was no reason for her best friend to fear her. But, right now, he wasn't her best friend. He was a pint size hero and unless they fixed this there was going to be a swarm of villains just itching to get their hands on two titans.

Raven wasn't stupid; unless they fixed this, there was a good chance that she could lose two of the people she cared for most in this world.

And Raven would go back to hell before that happened.

"Do you like drawing?" Raven asked. Beast Boy, who had been looking at his feet, jumped in surprise. Raven softened her features, knowing that to a child, expressions were key.

"Ya," Beast Boy said, but it was quiet. Raven expected Beast Boy to be the one bouncing off the walls, asking questions left and right, never giving them a break or word in edgewise. The switch between Robin and Beast Boy left her reeling.

"Well, we have a good supply of art supplies at the tower," Raven told him. Beast Boy peeked up at her from behind his green hair. It was longer now and Raven didn't think before brushing it aside.

"I won't get in trouble if I use them?" Beast Boy asked. Raven was about to tell him why he would get in trouble for using his own art supplies, but Cyborg shook his head. Suddenly, Raven realized that neither Beast Boy nor Robin knew that they had been an older age. The two of them were merely going with the idea that they knew these strange people and trusted them not to hurt them.

"No, I promise, no one will yell at you if you use them," Raven soothed. Beast Boy nodded and went back to looking at the window. Robin twisted around the passenger seat, still in Starfire's lap, and looked at Beast Boy.

"I like painting, do you?" Robin asked. Beast Boy nodded and scooted farther towards the edge of the seat.

"Drawing is better," Beast Boy told him. Cyborg smiled a bit as they turned onto the road that led to the tower.

"I can stick figures! And snowmen!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy smiled a bit wider.

"I can draw those, too," Beast Boy said. Robin scooted closer.

"You can draw other things?" Robin asked curiously. Starfire adjusted her grip so that the boy didn't fall out of the seat and onto the floor.

"Uh-huh," Beast Boy said. Robin looked at him in awe.

"Teach me! Please, please, please?" Robin begged. Cyborg laughed.

"Ok, buddy, both of you can color when we get to the tower," Cyborg said with a grin. Starfire chuckled as well.

They were almost to the tower when the world around them dissolved into chaos.

* * *

With a loud bang, the right side of the T-Car tipped forward, rolling the vehicle, and it stopped with the front end of the car inside a ditch. Raven's ears were ringing, and she scrambled for either of her smaller teammates. With a jolt of fear, she realized that they were gone. Starfire's door was gone completely; the alien princess was gone, too. Raven concentrated her powers to blow the door off her side of the car. With a frantic look in her eyes, Raven sprinted to Cyborg's side of the car.

The android was struggling to free himself from the crush metal; within seconds, he was free and the ruined framework was lying on the ground several feet away from them.

"Starfire and the boys are gone," Raven said, concentrating on the area around her, desperately trying to sense their auras. Cyborg was scanning as well, trying to locate Starfire's tracker.

"Her tracker is still working, and it's moving, so it means either she is running with them, has been taken, or is chasing after them." Cyborg said. Raven swallowed and took a deep breath to calm the rising terror in her.

Usually, when one of them was taken, the panic never truly set in until they hadn't heard from their teammate in several hours, but now this was an entirely different situation.

The first was that both Robin and Beast Boy were the size of small children. The second was that they didn't know if Robin had any of his fighting skills or if Beast Boy could use his powers. Those thoughts were making Raven lose control quickly.

"Raven, Raven!" Cyborg shouted, bringing her back to the present. Cyborg grabbed her shoulders so that she focused on him.

"Raven, we will find them. Starfire is with them or following them. We're going to find the guy who did this and get all of them back home." Cyborg told her. Raven didn't miss the steely resolve in his eyes. None of them did well when one of their own went missing.

"Ok, we should get the tablet somewhere safe, too. It's our only lead in fixing this." Raven said, breaking away to grab the tablet from the back seat.

Cyborg shook his head. "We don't have time to run it somewhere safe." Raven huffed.

"I don't need to go to the tower, just give me a moment," Raven said. Concentrating for a moment, the tablet glowed before disappearing.

"What did you do?"

"I sent it to the tower, encased in magic, and in a secure place," Raven told him. "Now, where are they?"

Cyborg focused on the coordinates again before looking at his remaining teammate.

"They're about ten miles away right now, but we need to move." Cyborg glared at the wrecked car.

"I can't fly you, and teleporting right now isn't the best of options," Raven thought out loud. Cyborg looked at her with growing frustration.

"What do you mean teleporting isn't the best option? It's the best option we have at the moment!" Cyborg yelled. Raven spun on her heels.

"Because I need time to concentrate, so that when we teleport I don't hurt you! Robin and Beast Boy are gone, we don't know it Starfire is with them, and we can't afford to wind up bleeding somewhere when who knows what has our family!" Raven shouted.

Cyborg looked at her, shocked, as the empath took a few deep breaths to calm down. The rocks that had been encased in black energy slowly drifted down to the ground.

"Ok, we don't teleport," Cyborg said. "But we need to think of a plan b quickly."

Raven nodded. "Let's move, maybe there's something in the garage we can put together."

Cyborg broke into a jog to keep up with her.

"What do you mean put together?"

Raven turned to look at him before focusing in front of her again.

"We need to put something together that can hold us both and move quickly." Raven looked at him again at the underground tunnel leading to the tower appeared.

"Let's hope your building skill are up to a time crunch exercise."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey minions here's the second part. Read and Review, also if you haven't yet, check out the poll on my profile to vote for what you want to see next :)


	3. Kidnapped

Robin moved closer to the only other body in the room with him. He had introduced himself as Richard, but his parents called him Robin. The green boy had told him his name was Gar. So, he and Gar were stuck somewhere, and without the three people that had meet earlier that day.

"We should look for a way out," Gar said quietly. Robin nodded, eager to leave the dark room and find the nice people that had been with them earlier. Frowning, Robin tried to untie his hands, but it was no use. The zip ties were very strong and a six year old was no match for them. Robin began to panic, thinking that there wasn't going to be a way out of this.

Beside him, Gar was trying to get free, too. Then he stopped, and began to move towards the other side of the cold, dark room.

"What are you doing?" Robin whispered, afraid that the scary guy in the mask would come back. The man in the mask hadn't said anything when they were thrown in this room, only made sure that the zip ties holding them were good and tight, then left. Robin didn't know if anyone was looking for them, or if they were going to be found, or if the man in the mask was coming back.

He didn't know he was crying until Gar snuggled up to his side.

"It's going to be ok," He said with as much courage as a six year old could. Robin sniffled and began to move across the room with his friend.

Hidden in the corner was a piece of metal with a sharp edge. Gar began to cut his ties on it and within moments he was free. Robin did the same thing.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Gar asked. Robin shook his head. He didn't know, there were no windows in the room, and if there were, he was sure they couldn't reach them. The door had been locked from the outside.

"Maybe there's a vent," Gar whispered. Robin nodded, suddenly remembering a spy movie he had seen with the spy escaping through a vent in the room. Quietly, the two of them began to check the walls for vents.

Just when they were about to give up, their hands came in contact with the metal grate. Robin smiled widely with excitement.

"We need something to open it with," Gar said. Robin thought for a moment; the room was dark, so he couldn't see what was in it. He also didn't have anything on him that could be used as a tool. When he asked Gar if he had anything they could use, he shook his head.

Frowning, the two of them leaned against their only way out of here, with no way to access it.

Starfire was flying as fast as she could. Panting, she stopped on an overpass, and tried to gather her thoughts.

They had been ambushed by someone. Someone had taken Beast Boy and Robin, who couldn't possibly protect themselves against whoever had taken them. Cyborg had screamed at her to follow them, and he and Raven would follow her.

But, she could help but think of who would have taken her friends. There were many criminals who would want to get their hands on a pair of Titans; she didn't linger on what they would do if they were children.

Taking a deep breath, Starfire tried to calm down. She wasn't going to a help to anyone when she was panicking like this.

Head focused, Starfire flew.

Gar stiffened next to him. Robin gripped his hand, his heart beginning to pound.

"Someone's coming," Gar whispered. Robin bit his lip.

"Is it one of them?" Robin asked, referring to the three people they were with before they got put in the dark room. Gar shook his head.

"No, it's someone else," Gar said.

The door opened and a figure stepped through. He was wearing a black cape and also a mask; it was white with a red x on it. The person chuckled lightly.

"You titans never fail to amaze me, with all the crap you get into."

Robin scowled, relieved that it wasn't the scary man in a mask, but mad because it was another person in a mask and he wasn't sure if he was nice or not.

"Look, kiddies, we don't have a lot of time, but we need to move," Red-X said. Gar glared at him, but nodded when he didn't sense a lie. When people did lie, their hearts tended to speed up.

Walking behind the strange man, Robin and Gar were alert to what was going on around them. Red-X crouched down in front of them.

"I need you to listen, ok?"

The two kids nodded and listened to the stranger in front of them.

"Now, it's going to get crazy in a moment, but both of you need to listen to what I tell you, ok? If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. There are some people here who mean you two a lot of harm, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Red-X told them.

Standing up, and checking around the corner, Red-X asked them one last time.

"Now, what are you going to do if I tell you to hide?"

"Hide," Robin asked.

"And if I tell you to run?"

"We run," Beast Boy told him. Smiling behind the mask, Red-X chuckled.

"You know, if you didn't have anyone looking for you, I'd probably keep you for myself. But the titans are already tearing the city apart looking for you, and no way in hell I'm getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter," Red-X said.

Beast Boy frowned.

"Then why are you helping us at all if you're scared you're that they'll be mean to you?" The changeling asked. Red-X stopped for a moment before kneeling in front of the green boy.

"Because it's the best thing to do, and even though you two are on the other side of what I do for a living, no kid should have to deal with the sick fucks who are in this city," Red-X said. He lifted a finger under Beast Boy's chin.

"You were always one of the nice ones, you never stop that, ok?" Red-X asked. Gar nodded, face puzzled, but didn't question. He had long accepted that this situation was just going to be weird until it was over. Standing up again, and checking to make sure the coast was clear, Red-X looked down at his two charges.

"You two ready to get out of here?"

Raven was slowly dissolving into panic. It had been over six hours since they lost Robin and Beast Boy. Raven couldn't sense them at all, which meant two things: either they were so far underground in Jump or outside the city all together, or they were dead.

The empath had no clue which one was more terrifying, and she refused to linger on the second option, so Raven did what she could at that moment.

She meditated, reigned in her powers, and focused on bringing two of her three boy's home.

Mindset straight again. Raven looked around the common room. Cyborg was scanning all the cameras around Jump City, and Starfire was tearing apart the city, flying at break neck speeds to find anything that would lead them to their two missing friends.

Had Robin and Beast Boy been their normal ages, perhaps they wouldn't have been so terrified. They knew then that both of them could hold out until the others had found them, or they could escape themselves. But Beast Boy and Robin were not normal right now, they were six years old, pretty powerless, and in the clutches of who knew who, without a single way to contact the only people looking for them.

Raven and Cyborg jumped a foot in the air when the phone rang. Sprinting, Cyborg and Raven put it on speaker, breathlessly.

"Hello?" Cyborg asked. Across the line, both of them were shocked at who greeted them.

"Hey there, titans, you'll never believe who I just ran into."

Crouching down next to the kids on some sort of overhead, Red-X looked over his options. He could leave the kids now, the titans were on their way, but he didn't feel right leaving them after what had just happened.

Looking at the kids, both shivering fiercely from the wind and freezing water all three of them had jumped into to escape the facility, Red-X knew he couldn't leave just yet. And certainly not when the kidnapper could still be out looking for them.

They hadn't had any trouble until they reached the last stretch towards freedom, setting off several loud alarms. Red-X had been forced to blast the wall as an escape route and take the kids and jump into the river. From then, he had been forced to play life raft for the kids; well, to mini Robin, Beast Boy could swim pretty well for someone his size.

It was getting darker, and with every passing moment Red-X was slowly losing his nerve. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of wheels coming close. Swallowing, he turned to face the tiny titans.

"I think your friends are here," Red-X said. The two didn't say anything, shivering too much to do anything other than huddle close and try to get warmer.

"Starfire, wait a minute!" Came a cry.

Suddenly the two kids were swept up in a mess of red hair. Starfire was clutching them tightly, murmuring something to them, before setting them down and frantically checking them for injuries.

"They aren't hurt," Red-X said. Starfire spun, placing the boys behind her, and her eyes started to glow. Red-X put his hands up, knowing firsthand how much those star bolts hurt.

"If you're lying," Raven hissed from the side. Beast Boy broke off and ran to her side. Raven saw how soaked he was and unclasped her cloak and wrapped it around him. She glared harshly at Red-X.

"Look, I wouldn't have risked my neck if I just wanted to hurt them," Red-X said as he leaned against the stone wall of the overpass. Cyborg didn't say anything just kneeled in front of the kids and began to check them out.

"Other than a few bruises from the crash and being soaking wet, they're both fine." Cyborg reported. "He wasn't lying."

Pushing himself off the wall Red-X prepared to leave.

"Well, good to know. Hopefully they won't be pint sized anymore, I can't annoy them if they're cute."

"Wait!" Starfire said. Red-X stopped.

"Why did you do this?" The alien asked. Raven, who was standing and had pushed the green boy behind her, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it doesn't make a lot of sense why you would go out of your way for us," Raven asked. Red-X snorted.

"I have my reasons, sweetheart," Red-X said. Cyborg coughed.

"Look, we can figure this out later, but we need to get them out of here," Cyborg said. He turned and looked at the thief.

"We'll give you this one, a free pass, but only because Robin isn't here to kick your ass this time," Cyborg said lowly to Red-X.

The thief laughed before turning to leave.

"Trust me, buddy, when they are back to normal, I'm sure Robbie will get a kick out of this."

With that, Red-X disappeared into the shadows and Cyborg returned to his team, fully intending on placing the whole tower on lockdown.


	4. Team Feels I

After Red-X had vanished, and lord how Robin was going to chew their ear off for this later, Cyborg focused on his two friends. Starfire was trying to get Robin to settle down long enough to double check him for injuries. Raven had Beast Boy next to her wrapped up in her cloak. The empath was brushing his hair away from his face and looking at Cyborg with the same leveled look.

"Ok, people, now let's get to the Tower," Cyborg said as he dove to make sure Robin didn't face plant into the pavement. He walked alongside his buddy.

"You doing ok?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy looked up, and nodded, before moving closer to Raven. Cyborg smiled sadly. His best friend didn't remember him but at least he felt comfortable with Raven. Cyborg knew the girl would let the earth burn before losing him again.

They had been so lucky today that nothing serious had happened.

"How are we getting back to the tower?" Starfire asked. She had picked Robin up; the boy was shivering in her arms, rubbing his nose with his hand.

"We made a quick mode of transporting us, but I don't feel safe enough having the boys on it," Raven said. Beast Boy coughed and without a second thought Cyborg picked him up.

The changeling froze for a moment before peeking at the android from behind his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Cyborg smiled and adjusted the cape around his friend.

"I'm making sure you're ok," Cyborg said. Beast Boy slowly rested his head against Cyborg's shoulder.

"That man was nice," Beast Boy said finally. Cyborg looked down.

"Red-X?" Cyborg prompted. Beast Boy nodded as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"Ya, he was nice," Beast Boy repeated. Starfire gave a small smile over her shoulder as Raven glared at the hastily put together motorized wagon.

Cyborg had placed an old engine on a metal platform with wheels and wired it to run; it may have worked for the android, but there was no way Raven was letting Beast Boy or Robin on that thing.

"I think we could teleport back," Raven said finally. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Cus last time you yelled at me for suggesting that," Cyborg retorted. Raven stepped forward and reached for Beast Boy.

Cyborg was reluctant to give him up but Raven was persistent and soon Beast Boy was comfortably in her arms. Cyborg resisted the urge to pout.

"That was when we didn't know where they were; now we do," Raven argued. "Just give me a few moments and we can go."

Raven sat down on the ground and got in her usual lotus position. Beast Boy tried to leave, but Raven rubbed his back before pulling him back to her chest. The boy in her arms gave up struggling and began to play with the edges of her cloak.

Cyborg offered a smile to his best friend before walking over to where Starfire was standing with Robin. The boy wonder grinned at him.

"We jumped out of a window!" Robin said with a large smile. Cyborg laughed.

"No kidding? Guess you must be like one of those superheroes now," The teen commented. Robin nodded and then sneezed. Cyborg frowned.

"You kids are going to get sick," Cyborg said and looked at Starfire. The girl was keeping a tight hold on her boyfriend, and Robin seemed happy enough to be in the redhead's arms. He seemed endlessly amused with playing with her hair.

"Should we get Beast Boy?" Starfire wondered aloud as she looked over at Raven. The changeling was slowly trying to reach the ground but Raven wasn't letting him go anywhere. Cyborg rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll get him," Cyborg said and walked back over to the empath.

"Come here, bud," Cyborg murmured as he stretched out his arms. Beast Boy easily went into them. Raven opened an eye.

"He's fine, Raven," Cyborg told her and the girl went back to mediating.

"Is she mad?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg brushed back his hair.

"No, she was just really worried about you two, it's normal for her to want you close," Cyborg told him. The changeling nodded and lay against his chest.

Starfire and Cyborg tried to wait patiently for Raven, and after another ten minutes they were rewarded for their patience.

"Ok, let's go home," Raven said. Raven checked over Robin and gave him a small smile, which he widely returned, and plucked Beast Boy back from Cyborg. The robot frowned.

"This is going to become a regular thing, isn't it?" Cyborg said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not if you didn't keep taking him," Raven said. She looked down and the boy in her arms and then at Robin.

"Are you two ready to go home?" The empath asked them finally. Both boys, and Raven's two remaining normal teammates, nodded. With a cloud of black magic, they were gone.

* * *

The first thing Starfire did when they got home was find warm, dry clothes for her friends. She ended up going through the basement; there were several shirts the boys could use until they found them something more suitable. In the meantime, a pair of Monty Python shirts would have to do.

As she came up to the common room, she heard a crash in the kitchen. Flying the rest of the way, Starfire burst through the doors, thinking someone had come back to take their boys again. When she entered the room, ready for a fight, she found nothing of the sort.

A plate was shattered on the floor and Robin was currently being held by Cyborg. The boy was trying with all his might to get down.

"Let me go!" Robin shrieked. Starfire flew over, and took Robin. Raven was currently in front of Beast Boy, who was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said. Raven was gently trying to pull him close, but the changeling was having none of it. Raven tried again.

"Sh, it's ok Beast Boy," Raven said as she tried to get closer. "It was just a plate."

The boy danced away again and didn't look sorry as Raven looked at him in disbelief.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Beast Boy said. Raven frowned.

"What do you mean?" Raven wondered. Then it hit her. Eyes widening in realization, the empath sat in a lotus position and brushed her hair out of her face.

"My name is Gar," Beast Boy said softly. Raven swallowed heavily.

"Come here," Raven said gently and held out her arms. She waited patiently for him to come to her and when Beast Boy finally did she held him close. For a moment, Starfire was certain she would start crying.

"I think all of us need to have a talk, ok?" Raven said softly. Cyborg began to protest but Raven stopped him with a leveled look over Beast Boy's head.

"They need to know, Cyborg," Raven said. "For their sake and ours."

* * *

They had gotten the boys into warm clothes, a feat that seemed easy in theory. Robin had decided he wanted to do everything himself and Beast Boy seemed reluctant to have help. Now, the five of them were settled in on the couch. Raven, who still wasn't key on letting Beast Boy leave her sight for more than a few moments, was sitting on the end with him in her lap. Beast Boy was currently looking at the brooch on her cloak.

Robin was alternating between Starfire and Cyborg. He was exploring the room as much as he was allowed, since Cyborg was having visions of one of their smaller teammates harming themselves. Finally, Starfire sat the boy wonder down next to her. She looked at Robin, then at Beast Boy.

"We just want you two to listen first, ok?" Starfire explained. "Then we can help you understand what you don't understand." When the two boys had agreed, the girl continued.

"You two are like us; your titans. But today you were turned back into children," Starfire said. Robin leaned against Cyborg's metal leg. Raven rested her head on top of Beast Boy's head.

"The reason you two were kidnapped was likely due to the fact that you're heroes, you help protect the city, and most villains in the city would want to get their hands on you. We don't know if the spell that turned you back into kids will wear off, or if we need another spell to break it, but we will figure it out."

Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two are going to stay here mostly; it'll be easier to keep you safe. Tomorrow, we're going to start finding out what we need to do to get your guys back to normal. Until then, one of us is going to be with you." The android said. Robin sat up straight.

"Like a bodyguard!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg cracked a smile.

"Ya, exactly like a bodyguard, Rob," Cyborg told him. Robin leaped over his lap to Beast Boy and grinned widely.

"We're just like superheroes!" Robin said. Beast Boy cracked a smiled.

"Just like them," He said in agreement.

* * *

The three of them decided to keep the boys close that night, choosing to pile lots of blankets and pillows in the common room. Starfire was currently in the kitchen, making hot chocolate for all of them, and was easily filtering questions coming from Robin. Beast Boy was finally out of Raven's protective grasp and was asking Cyborg questions at his own rate.

Eventually the two little boys began to wind down. Cyborg rubbed his hand up and down Beast Boy's back, enjoying the feeling of having his best friend safe in the tower.

"Getting tired, little guy?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Ya," Beast Boy responded and shifted to get more comfortable. Cyborg moved to brush his hair away and stopped when his heat sensors registered a spike in temperature.

"Sit up for me, B," Cyborg said. Beast Boy did, frowning a bit when Cyborg placed his thumb on his forehead.

Robin walked over and say down next to them. Seeing his friend was squirming, he reached over and patted his leg.

"What are you doing?" Robin questioned. A beep answered and Cyborg looked at the scanner numbers. He groaned.

"B's got a fever of 101 degrees," Cyborg reported to the girls. Instantly, Raven was there and felt her green teammate's forehead.

"He's warm, check Robin," Raven said. Doing so, Cyborg repeated the process, answering all of Robin's questions that came with it. Like Beast Boy, Robin also registered with a fever.

"Well, the two of you have a fever, so I think it's time for bed," Cyborg said. Robin frowned.

"I'm not tired," Robin pouted. Cyborg wondered if Robin had ever acted this way with Batman. Raven, however, seemed to be expecting this response.

"Perhaps not, but if you aren't tired I guess you won't be interested in building a fort," Raven said. Robin thought for a moment then nodded.

"Can we make the fort please," Robin asked nicely. Starfire laughed and leaned down to place a kiss to his head.

Shortly after, the common room had been transformed into a cave covered by comforters and furnished inside with dozens of pillows and sheets. Among them were all five of them, in various states of sleep.

The two little titans, however, were kept in the center of the group, sleeping soundly, not realizing that the three watching them dream would harm anyone who dared to take them away again.


	5. Calling in Reenforcements

Author's Note: Finally updated! Only two more until this is done. Read and Review!

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning to the feeling of her leotard sticking to her back and an awful taste in her mouth from not brushing her teeth last night. Taking a few moments to wake up, and brush the sleep from her eyes, Raven noticed that her team was sleeping much closer than they were when they first went to sleep. Beast Boy had fallen asleep between her and Cyborg; Robin was pressed against her back with Starfire in front of him. Shifting slowly, to avoid waking her teammates, she tried to slip out of the pile without success.

As she tried to sit up, Robin squirmed, and rolled over to take a fistful of her cape in his hand. She stood still for a moment, but he didn't let go, and Raven reached up to unclasp her cloak. Just as she did that, Cyborg stretched, his loud morning yawn sounding three times louder in the peaceful quiet than usual.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Cyborg said as she saw she was awake. He gave her a look when he saw what she was doing to her cape.

"Something wrong?"

"Robin has my cloak in his hand. I would rather not be strangled when he turns over again."

Cyborg laughed, knowing full well how Robin tossed and turned in his sleep. He watched as Raven finally got free from the pile and moved into the kitchen. Cyborg got up, making sure both boys were covered, and followed her.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Cyborg asked as he filled Raven's tea kettle. Raven paused as she looked at her tea bag. She reached into the cabinet for her mug.

"Research, I suppose. Keeping them safe. There isn't much else we can do until we find a solution." Raven said to her friend.

Cyborg frowned. "I feel like there is more we could be doing. But after yesterday, I don't think we could just walk down the street with them." The android tapped his fingers against the counter. "We don't even know who took them in the first place. If Red-X hadn't found them…" Cyborg trailed off.

Raven set her mug down harder then she intended. "We would have found them. With or without Red-X. And I still don't know how I feel about that."

Cyborg looked at the clock and then back at Raven.

"I think we should call in some help," Cyborg murmured. Raven looked up sharply.

"No, we can't have anyone else knowing about this," Raven shot down. Cyborg rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Raven, I don't want to resort to that. But we need help, whether it's for finding out how to fix this or just helping us keep them safe in general. Yesterday just showed how bad things could go if we don't have enough help." Cyborg explained.

Raven stared hard at the empty mug in front of her. When the kettle started to whistle, she took it and poured the hot water in. The steam rose up.

"Why do we have to bring other people in?" Raven asked. The conflicting thoughts were plain on her face. Cyborg moved over to give her a hug.

"We need all the help we can get, Raven. But you know I wouldn't suggest people that wouldn't do their damn best to help us. And you know that, and Star does too. We're going to fix this Raven." Cyborg reassured her.

Raven moved away after a moment and stirred her tea.

"I think I need to mediate for a while. I don't want to make something break with them here…I don't want to scare them," Raven said. Cyborg went to tell her she didn't need to worry about scaring them, that they trusted her completely, but the empath took her mug and fled the room.

Cyborg knew better then to chase after her.

Sighing heavily, and electing to wait an hour or so before trying to bring Raven back inside, Cyborg went about making himself breakfast. He checked in quickly on the other three, which were still heavily asleep, and thought about which titans could be trusted with this situation.

The obvious choice was Titans East, them being the closest to them. He could explain the situation to Bumblebee and ask her if she could spare one of her teammates for the foreseeable future. Aqualad was the first choice, but that would mean that Speedy would want to tag along. Kid Flash and Jinx had been hanging close to Copper City the past few weeks, so it wouldn't be too hard to ask them to help out.

He tried to relax as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He normally didn't drink it, Raven and Robin were the heavy caffeine drinkers in the tower, but he felt he would need it today. He was halfway through his second waffle when the rest of the group stirred.

Starfire walked in, her hair in a wonderful bedhead fashion. Robin was still heavy with sleep, but still managed to drag an aware Beast Boy by the hand.

"Well, 'bout time you guys woke up," Cyborg teased. Robin frowned but perked up when he saw what the android was drinking.

"Coffee!" Robin exclaimed and tried to take it. Cyborg grabbed it and held it out of his reach.

"None for you, man. I don't need you being all hyper and running around today," Cyborg said. Robin pouted and nosily sat down in the chair across from him. Beast Boy was quiet but he offered a small smile to Cyborg.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg inwardly sighed.

"She's mediating right now, bud, but she'll be down soon, okay?" Cyborg told him. Beast Boy nodded. Starfire placed two glasses of orange juice in front of the boys then settled on a banana for herself.

"Ok, so how are you two feeling today?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged.

"Fine," He said. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy.

"Me too," He answered.

"No aches, you aren't feeling too warm, nothing that hurts?" Cyborg pressed. Both boys denied feeling sick, but it was clear that Starfire and he would be keeping a close eye on them. Soon, both boys had a small waffle (one of Cyborg's normal ones cut in half), and another glass of juice. Starfire had settled for a waffle, and drizzled some mustard on it.

Seeing how everyone was eating, and Starfire seemed awake enough now, Cyborg brought up the matter of business that had been plaguing him since this morning.

"So, I was thinking of putting a call through to Titans East," Cyborg said. Starfire frowned lightly.

"Have they been calling?" She asked. Cyborg took another sip of his now cold coffee.

"No, but I think it might be worth wide to get some outside help till this matter is fixed," Cyborg explained.

"Did we do something?" Beast Boy asked. Robin looked up sharply.

"We didn't break anything, promise!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg moved to calm them down.

"No, you guys didn't do anything wrong," Cyborg soothed. An idea popped into his head. "Actually, are you guys done eating?"

X

Raven wasn't mediating. In fact, she hadn't done any mediating since she came to roof. Her mind with a mix of thoughts, each one more and more worrying. She was terrifying that she wouldn't find something to reverse the spell, terrified that some other villain would come back for her friends, and more recently terrified that Cyborg's idea wouldn't work.

She would never forgive him if something were to happen.

As soon as she thought that, Raven felt horrible. Cyborg would never do anything to endanger the two boys, and to think that he ever would made her sick with guilt. Raven bit her lip to reign in her emotions. She couldn't have her powers getting out of her control.

If it had been a normal day, Robin would be in the gym now. Beast Boy would probably be flying, or swimming, or bugging her. What she wouldn't give for that now. What she wouldn't give for anything normal right now, to reverse yesterday, to reverse it all. The tablet was still hidden, locked up in her room, waiting for all its secrets to be unlocked.

And Raven would unlock them all.

"Raven!"

A burst of green came flying at her and wrapped his arms around her legs. Raven stood still for a moment before reaching down to stroke his hair. Beast Boy leaned up to peer at her.

"Is this ok?" He asked. Raven tried to make her face look kind; she had never encountered Beast Boy so unsure of himself.

"This is fine," Raven assured him. Cyborg was leaning near the door, and Starfire was making sure that Robin didn't venture too far near the edge of the roof. Taking Beast Boy's hand, Raven walked over to Cyborg.

"So, I explained it to Starfire," Cyborg began. "She thinks it might be a good idea."

Raven frowned then it dawned on her. Bending down, Raven sat on the ground and gestured for Beast Boy to sit next to her. Feeling left out, Cyborg sat as well.

"Beast Boy, remember when we said that you and Robin were like us?" Raven reminded him. Beast Boy nodded and looked between them. "Well, there is another team like us in Steel City. Cyborg thinks we should ask them for help until we can get you and Robin back to normal. What do you think?"

For a moment Beast Boy didn't answer. Cyborg smiled encouragingly at him, wondering why he didn't think of asking the two boys.

"If they want to help then that's ok," Beast Boy answered. Raven smiled at him and got up. Taking his hand again, Raven walked over to Starfire. The girl was explaining to Robin that just because he was five ("Five and a half!"), he couldn't climb the pole supporting the volleyball net.

"But I won't fall!" Robin argued and stamped his foot. Starfire frowned.

"Whether you think you would fall or not isn't the problem. You aren't allowed to climb anything," Starfire told him firmly.

"Gar!" Robin exclaimed when he saw them coming over. "Come climb with me!"

Starfire looked at them with slight exasperation.

"Ok, little monkey, time out for a moment. We got to talk to you," Cyborg said.

Cyborg picked up Robin and placed him on the bench near the net. Robin frowned at being treated like a baby, as he called it.

"I don't need to be picked up," Robin sassed. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"We can debate that later, Rob, right now I need to ask you a few questions," Cyborg replied. Robin swung his legs, coming close to hitting Cyborg a few times. He settled down once Raven sat down, and placed Beast Boy near him.

"Ok, me, Raven, and Starfire think that we should call a few friends of ours, yes they're your friends too Robin, to help us until we can fix the spell that was cast on you guys. We asked Beast Boy, and he thinks we should ask them, but only if they want to help. Now we're asking you," Cyborg explained patiently.

Robin pondered for a moment before bursting out in questions.

"Are they heroes like us?"

"Ya, just like us."

"But they don't know about yesterday?"

"Not until we tell them."

"How many would come to help?"

"I'm not sure, one maybe two."

"Good, I don't need another babysitter."

"They wouldn't be a babysitter, Robin. They would help us keep you safe until we can figure out a way to fix this."

"So they would be a babysitter."

Cyborg huffed and decided to repeat the original question.

"Robin, would you be ok with us calling them and asking for help? Would you be ok with them being here in the tower?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed and inched down. "Sure, I guess. Just as long as they aren't mean. 'Cus they can't be mean, not to me, not to you, and not to Gar. Especially not to Gar. Got it?" Robin issued.

Cyborg smiled, standing up and ruffling both boy's hair.

"I think we can manage that."

X

Aqualad was relaxing on the couch, watching Speedy argue with Menos about something that happened this morning, when the call came through. Looking up from her paper, Bumblebee rolled over her chair to the communication unit to answer the call. Cyborg's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Hey there, Sparky," Bumblebee said. Cyborg laughed then his face turned serious. That was never a good sign. That type of serious face was usually worn by Robin.

"So, I was wondering if one or two of you could come to Jump for a little while?" Cyborg asked. Speedy frowned from his new spot of the counter in front of the screen.

"Is it that boring in Jump right now?" Speedy asked as he buffed out a smudge on his bow. Cyborg chuckled nervously.

"Not exactly," He replied. That had Aqualad frowning.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Cyborg's face became pinched.

"Ok, first, just bear with me while I explain," Cyborg began. "We got a call to go stop a robbery. Mumbo was there, with this tablet thing, and something…happened. To summarize...the tablet was magical, and now Robin and Beast Boy…are…kids," He finished.

There was silence in the room for a few moments.

"This is a prank," Speedy said. "This has to be some type of joke."

"You're not serious," Bumblebee said.

"Kids? Like actual kids?" Aqualad asked. Beside him, the twins began to rapidly speak, their hands flailing around.

"Ya, actual kids. They look like their five years old," Cyborg said. Bumblebee swore.

"I'm guessing Raven is already trying to find a reverse spell?"

Cyborg nodded. "Ya, but we already had an incident with the resident criminals."

"What happened?" Speedy asked with a hard tone. His hand clenched when he heard that.

"Someone took them, we don't know who yet, but Red-X was the one who found them and told us where they were. After that we think it might be best to have a few more hands around in case something like that happens again."

"Safety in numbers," Aqualad murmured. "I wouldn't mind helping out." He turned to his leader.

Bumblebee leaned back. "There hasn't been much activity. If anything happens we can call Kid Flash and Jinx, they crashed here last night. I'll send Aqualad and Speedy."

"Why do I have to go?" He whined. Bumblebee looked at him.

"You get unlimited blackmail access to a kid version of Robin," Bumblebee teased. Speedy sighed and leaned into the screen.

"When do you want us there?"

Cyborg told them to come tomorrow afternoon and soon after the line was cut. The five of them sat in silence.

"Kids, they're freaking kids," Speedy mumbled and he rubbed his face.

"Hey, I would rather let them have all the weirdness then us. I can't imagine any of you running around here as kids."

As an argument broke out between the two, Aqualad walked to his room to start packing his bag.

Tomorrow was bound to be interesting.


	6. Team Feels II

Author's Note: Enjoy some cuteness.

* * *

The morning started out with small pancakes, made by Cyborg, with a bit of peanut butter on it. Raven seemed to be in better spirits today, and she was talking with the boys, answering questions about how she used her powers. The current topic was what her 'magic words' were, and it was clear she was having a lot of fun making them guess.

"How many words?" Beast Boy asked as he took another bite of the pancakes. Raven took a sip of her tea before answering.

"Three," Raven told him. Robin tapped his fork against the top of his glass, still full of grape juice, since he had once again been denied coffee and was staging a strike. The black hairs boy was staring at her intently before looking over at Cyborg.

"Can I get a hint?" He asked. Cyborg laughed as he sat down with his own meal. Starfire was finishing off her second pancake, covered with mustard, and watched with fond amusement as the two boys enjoyed their game.

"Maybe, depends on who you ask," Raven said. Robin tapped his fork to his lips, getting peanut butter on them, before turning to Starfire.

"Do you know what the words are?" Robin asked her sweetly. Cyborg grinned and pressed the record button in his robotic eye to capture this moment.

"Yes, I do," Starfire told him. Robin beamed and turned back to Raven.

"See, she knows what the words are!" Robin told her triumphantly. Raven calmly looked back at him.

"Yes, but do you know what they are?" Raven asked him. Robin's eyes went wide to that realization and he frowned.

"Ok boy, I think it's time to wash up," Cyborg chuckled. Starfire took their plates, and ignored Robin's cries for coffee, before starting on wiping down the table. Cyborg herded the two boys down the hall and into the elevator. He let Beast Boy push the button for the bedroom floor and Robin laughed as they started to move.

Getting two boys semi-clean was an adventure.

Beast Boy didn't seem to mind getting cleaned, but Robin put up a fuss at the slightest touch of a water washcloth. Cyborg finally huffed and placed the smaller boy on the counter.

"Alright, Rob, here's how it's going to go: you are going to get clean, get into some nice new clothes, and then we can go do something fun until Aqualad and Speedy get here. Now, you have a choice, this could be done the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," Cyborg explained. Robin pondered it for a moment, then looked back up at the metal teen.

"The easy way," Robin told him. Beast Boy frowned.

"He's lying," Beast Boy interjected. Cyborg went to look at the other boy, currently seated on the toilet lid, but it was too late. Robin had slid his way down the counter and into the hall, laughing the entire time. Groaning, Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy.

"You stay right there, got it?" Cyborg ordered. Beast Boy nodded wide eyed. Cyborg ruffled his hair before chasing after the miniature boy wonder.

X

Speedy pulled his bike into an open space next to the T-Car. It was battered in many places, and the archer wondered what the heck had happened to trash Cyborg's beloved car. Shrugging, he placed his helmet on the handle of his bike and dismounted. Aqualad followed suit and placed his helmet back on the spot on the end of the bike. Speedy's bike wasn't as flashy as Robin's, but it was a deep red, almost scarlet, with pale yellow detailing.

It had taken him a good year to save up and put the thing together. He wasn't a tech god like Cyborg, but his girl ran just fine and had gotten him from place to place without needing repairs every week like Robin's. Aqualad stretched.

"I guess we should go up, they probably have their hands full," He said. Speedy shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. The building is still standing, so they can't be that bad," Speedy said as he grabbed his bag. The two made their way up the elevator. When they reached the main room, they were unprepared for the noise level inside. Cyborg was racing around the couch, while Raven and Starfire watched, with amused looks, from the kitchen.

"Friends! You've arrived! I trust your trip was good?" Starfire greeted them. They both accepted her bone crushing hugs before taking in the scene. Speedy almost swore but caught himself in time.

Robin, who wouldn't have reached his hip standing up, was laughing as he avoided being caught by Cyborg. The teen, who was failing at hiding his growing smile, vaulted over the couch and scooped Robin up. Tickling him once, Cyborg walked over with his charge.

"Hey guys," He said. Aqualad smiled and Speedy walked over. He looked Robin up and down, as the boy did the same to him. Speedy held out his hand.

"My name's Speedy," He introduced himself. "You got a name, squirt?"

Robin scowled.

"My name's Robin, not squirt," Robin wiggled in Cyborg's hold. "Come on, I wanna run with Gar. He'd like it." Cyborg almost dropped him.

"Oh, crap," Cyborg said as he dashed for the door, forgetting the other child during the excitement. Raven ran with him.

"You left him alone?" Raven hissed. Cyborg glared at her.

"He's the better behaved one, I don't think we have to worry," Cyborg told her. They didn't notice the other three following them.

Aqualad looked at Starfire.

"Beast Boy's the better behaved one?" He asked. Starfire smiled.

"Yes, he's not as rowdy as Robin, though it is amusing to watch," She answered. They missed the elevator and waited for the next one. When it came back down they filed in, and tried not to press the button too hard.

When they got out on the floor, they didn't expect to see Cyborg flinging open the nearby doors and Raven searching them. Speedy realized the situation before anyone told him.

"Oh my god, you lost him, didn't you?" Speedy spoke.

Cyborg's face popped out from behind a doorframe.

"I didn't lose him. Misplaced is a better term. Now spread out and find him. Cus if we can't, Raven is going to use my head for a volleyball."

X

Gar knew he should have stayed in the bathroom. Cyborg had told him to stay there, ordered more like it, but he and Robin had been gone a long time and he was bored. He only meant to look at the room next door, but he had gotten distracted and now found himself on a different floor with no way back upstairs. The little light on the door was red and wouldn't open. He couldn't reach the elevator button. So he was stuck.

Deciding that he would find someone soon, he started to explore the other rooms. Even though Starfire told them that both he and Robin were actually older, Gar didn't find anything to show that. There were no names on the doors, no labels or anything. Frowning, Gar picked a random room and was about to go in when he heard chattering coming from the vent. Leaving the open door, Gar followed the noise and found the vent behind a small table. A tiny mouse was there, trembling, and Gar was able to convince it out of there through a narrow slit in the metal. The mouse curled up in his hand and he stroked it with his finger.

A lot of people didn't like mice, which was too bad, since they were very affectionate and loved to be pet. Within seconds, the mouse was laying in his palm, completely relaxed. He was so focused on the creature in his hands that he didn't hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Oh, there you are," said a voice. Gar turned his head to see a boy with black hair and wearing what had to be a wet suit. This must have been one of the new people coming to help. He walked over to Gar and sat down next to him.

"What do you have there?" He asked him. Gar opened his hands a bit to show the mouse.

"It just wanted to be held, so I found him," Gar told him. Aqualad nodded seriously.

"Well, it's good that you found him. Maybe we should go tell the others who you found," He suggested. Gar nodded, and carefully held the tiny mouse to his chest as they walked back upstairs. When they got there, he was stunned at the noise level.

Aqualad placed a hand on his head and told him to wait. Brining his fingers to his mouth, he blew and a loud, shrilling whistle came through. Everyone stopped and came out of the rooms they were checking. At the sight of him, they all visibly relaxed.

"Found him," Aqualad said. Walking over, Raven went to hug him but Gar shook his head.

"You'll squish him," He told her. Raven frowned.

"Squish who?"

Gar opened his hands a bit and a small pink nose peeked out. He looked up at Raven from beneath his green hair.

"Can I keep him?"

X

After a quick scolding by Cyborg, the group headed back down to the common room. Robin had been pestering Beast Boy with questions, mostly about the mouse in his hands, and he answered them as best he could. There was a bit of an argument when he wouldn't let Robin hold the mouse, on the reasoning that Robin could hurt him and he didn't want that. He did let his pet the creature and that seemed to fix that.

"Alright, here's the plan," Cyborg said after they went through introductions again. "Raven and Star are going to be looking into a reversal spell. We're looking at the tablet for any clues. So I'm thinking in two teams and we just switch."

Speedy nodded, and steadied Beast Boy from falling off his perch on the couch arm. "I'm ok with that. I'll take mister escape over here, someone else can go after Rambo."

Robin perked up. "I'm Rambo!" They laughed and went back to the conversation.

"Well, if that's it, let's get started. Who wants to be on child duty first?"

After a bit of discussion, it was deemed that Aqualad and Cyborg would go first, while Raven, Speedy, and Starfire would begin searching for a cure. Those three left the room to get the needed materials and bring them to the file room where they could work in relative peace.

To give them some time before the next switch, Cyborg decided that distracting the kids was in order.

"So, can I keep him?" Gar asked him as he patted Cyborg's leg. Cyborg bent down and gently ran his finger over the mouse's back. The animal decided that anyone who wasn't his handler was enough for him and he scurried up his arm and perched himself on Beast Boy's shoulder. Laughing, Cyborg stood up. Robin skipped over and leaned next to his buddy.

"Well, I think he picked you bud. Let's go see what we can do, and go from there," Cyborg said. They decided to look in the basement for anything useful for housing a mouse.

"I figure this can keep them busy for a while," Cyborg said to Aqualad. He laughed, amused by the two boys in front of them.

"I have to admit, when you told us, I don't think I pictured this," Aqualad replied.

"Well, they're both pretty interesting at this age. I always pictured B being off the walls, but he's been really easy to handle. Robin is the wild one. That I never would have guessed." Cyborg said.

"So, any names for him?" Aqualad asked kindly as they got into the elevator. Robin once again pressed the button with Cyborg's help.

"I think he should be called Mortimer!" Robin exclaimed. Then he proceeded to explain why that was a more superior choice than any other.

X

Speedy tried not to gape at the amount of books laid in front of him. Raven had already buried herself in several, with the tablet in front of her. Starfire and he were looking at some older English versions, hoping to find a clue. Sometimes Raven would ask them to look something up and he and Starfire would flip through the pages, carefully, looking for the answer. After an hour of this, they hadn't made much headway. The spell had been roughly translated at least.

It spoke of turning back the clock, but only temporarily. It didn't say how long the spell would last, or if there needed to be another spell cast to reverse it. Finally fed up, Speedy let his head fall onto the wood table with a thunk. Raven looked up and marked her page before closing the book.

"I guess we should take a break. No use burning ourselves out on the first try," Raven said. Starfire suggested that getting some lunch would be a good break, and if they needed to switch teams they could. They made sure the door was secure, and the tablet safely stowed away, before heading down to the kitchen. When they got there Raven almost burst out laughing.

Aqualad had been roped into playing video games with Robin. They were playing Mario Kart, and the Alantian was trying not be beaten by a five year old. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the floor, working on an old wooden crate. Cyborg had his tool box out and was fitting a working door onto the front of the crate. There were already two large side windows installed. Beast Boy was sitting next to him, the mouse he had found earlier still sitting on his shoulder.

"I guess you're keeping it?" Raven asked. Gar frowned at her.

"It's a boy, actually. We checked," He told her and went back to watching Cyborg work. Starfire laughed at the annoyed look on the green boys face.

"Sorry. Are you keeping him, then?" Raven tried again. Beast Boy nodded.

"Ya, it's a baby, and its mom is gone," Gar said. The mouse squeaked at her and curled up against his neck. Raven smiled; it figured that Beast Boy would save a lost mouse.

"Does he have a name yet?" Raven asked.

"Its name is Mortimer!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at him and looked at Raven again.

"No, his name isn't Mortimer," Beast Boy said. "I haven't named him yet."

"Oh, well do you have any ideas?" Raven asked. Gar shrugged.

"You can't name something without knowing it for a little bit," He said. And that seemed to be the end of it. Looking at Cyborg, with was grinning, Raven shook her head and headed into the kitchen to help Starfire prepare lunch.

Speedy started to put out the plates. He turned to talk to the two girls.

"I have to admit, you guys always have the weirdest things happen to you."

X

Lunch went smoothly, with it finishing when Speedy built a fork capitulate with Robin's help and aimed it Cyborg and Aqualad. That started a food fight, which caused Raven and Starfire to seek refuge on the couch. Gar had placed his new pet in the finished cage, but hadn't given it a name yet, much to their confusion. Cyborg had eventually told them he would tell them when he was ready. When the mess in the kitchen was cleaned up, it took over an hour, they decided to watch a movie.

The hope was to tire the kids out, which didn't prove to work. Robin wasn't interested in the exciting life of Jack Sparrow, and Gar found the pace too slow. To make it more interesting, Aqualad dared Speedy to act out parts of the movie. He agreed, but only if someone else joined in. Soon, they had a game of charades going, with the goal being to impress the kids and get points. The winner would wing bragging rights since they didn't have anything else on hand.

Starfire won with her impression of Barbosa, with Aqualad a close second. Deciding that the break had done its job, the groups went back to their tasks. Cyborg helped place the mouse in a safe spot, on the kitchen table, while an intricate game of hide and seek began. There were teams, Aqualad with Robin, and Cyborg with Beast Boy. The rules were that you had to stay in the common room. One team would play while the other would time them. One person would hide, the other would seek. The boys got creative, hiding in the smaller cupboards, and the bigger boys higher up. It ended with Cyborg getting stuck under the coach and requiring Aqualad to get Starfire to help lift the furniture so he could free himself.

Cracking his back, Cyborg flopped onto to the comfy couch cushions. Aqualad sat down on the floor, with Beast Boy next to him. Robin began to throw pillows on the floor. He grabbed Aqualad's shoulder and Beast Boy's hand.

"Come on, the floor's lava!" He cried. Soon they were jumping across the floor, trying to avoid stepping on the imaginary lava, and acting Hollywood style deaths when they touched the carpet. After a while the boys began to tired, choosing to make another fort and curl up in the pillows. When the three came in, Aqualad pressed his finger to his lips and pointed to the fort. Robin and Beast Boy were asleep, curled up in a nest of pillows.

Deciding that ordering in might be a good option, Starfire went to hunt up a menu. Cyborg began a video game match, on mute, to keep them entertained until the food got here. Raven positioned herself near the fort, so that the boys were in her line of sight, and watched as a racing tournament started.

The boys didn't stir until much later and the competition was several rounds done.


	7. False Security

Author's Note: This story will be finished. I might have to drag it kicking and screaming, but it will be finished. Read and Review guys!

* * *

The morning brought a new set of problems for them. There were some low level calls to deal with, which led to Beast Boy and Robin being placed in the dubbed "safe room", which was the room Raven used during the end of the world, and placing a chaperon with them. Aqualad decided to stay, since most fights happened inland, and with one less person in the air the team needed someone who could scale buildings to some sort. The second problem was that the criminal population seemed to notice a shift in the usual lineup of heroes in Jump.

The defenses were doubled at the tower, they threw themselves into research, and refused to think of any other option. The public didn't know about what happened, and to some extent neither did the criminals, with the exception of Red-X and the ass who took them in the beginning, who they still hadn't caught.

The two boys were asleep when they got back. Aqualad, who had been acting as a pillow for the better part of an hour, seemed slightly concerned with the steely expression on everyone's face.

"Did everything go well? I was gonna stream the fight," Aqualad started but he glanced down to the two sleeping boys then back at them. "But I didn't want them to see anything and decide that they want to help."

Raven was glad he thought of that at least. The two boys were curious, but the idea that either of them could be outside of the tower was more than a bit concerning. Starfire easily picked up Robin, but Beast Boy, already a light sleeper, didn't want to be carried and chose to walk along side with Cyborg, to his amusement. Having broken into teams, Raven went back to researching the tablet.

By this point Raven had figured out that the power came from the tablet, but she hadn't found a reverse spell to counteract the deaging problem. Once again, the fear that they wouldn't be able to fix this crept in. While they might be able to keep it a secret for a little while longer, eventually people would find out and then they would lose Robin and Beast Boy. Batman may decide to take Robin back to Gotham, Beast Boy might be whisked away to some country on the other side of the world. Raven's terror didn't leave her alone.

She didn't know her powers were affecting the room until someone tapped her shoulder. Raven barely suppressed her urge to lash out, her instincts hardwired to defend. Speedy held up his hands in surrender.

"Wow, easy there quick draw," Speedy said. Raven sighed and sat back down, putting her face in her hands.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tense right now," Raven murmured. Speedy moved to the other chair. He put his feet on the table and examined one of his arrows.

"You know that's a normal reaction. If it was me I'd be flipping out right now," Speedy replied. Raven looked up at the comment.

"None of this is normal. None of us can afford to be freaking out right now. If we mess up, we're gonna lose both of them," Raven hissed. Her mind instantly went back to those hours when they didn't know where the boys were. "And there are some really horrible people that would do anything to get their hands on them right now."

Speedy nodded and swung his feet down so he could lean forward. He pointed his arrow at her.

"Listen, you are doing the best you can with what you have, Raven. But I do know that two people in this tower are pretty confused as to why they haven't seen you in a while. The answer to fixing this is in here, but you won't be doing anyone any good if you're too burned out to figure it out."

Raven swallowed hard after the archer's speech. Her mouth moved without her permission.

"They were talking about race cars," Raven spluttered. Speedy frowned. "Before the mission…and everything else, they were talking about the types of race cars. Which ones were the best? It was so," Raven fumbled, her throat tight," like them."

It had been a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. And then it was gone; two of her closest friends were gone.

"Well, you still have them," Speedy said as he got up, "And they're both asking for you, wondering where you went. I'm not saying to stop searching, I'm just saying that they still exist, just in mini form. Just keep that in mind, ok?" Speedy finished. He headed for the door, sticking his head back in the room.

"Also, Starfire is in charge of picking dinner tonight, so you could help with that, if you so choose."

* * *

Robin was bored. He and Gar had been kept in the common room for the majority of the day after getting out of the even more boring room. Aqualad had been fun, at least for a little while, but his tales of fish got dull and Robin wanted to explore. Gar was sitting with Starfire, talking about something, and Cyborg was typing away at the computer. Sliding off the couch, Robin made his way over to the android.

"What're you doing?" Robin asked trying to make sense of the numbers running across the screen. Cyborg looked down at him.

"I'm double checking some of our scans," Cyborg said as he closed out of the screen. Robin frowned as he tried to go onto the older boys lap.

"I wanna see," Robin announced as he reached for the mouse, "I'm leader, you said so, I wanna see."

Cyborg laughed and picked him up and away from the computer. Robin huffed but settled; maybe if he was lucky he could get a piggy back ride. Earlier, he asked Gar if they could go flying, but Raven said no since they didn't know if Gar's powers were affected too. So no flying.

Cyborg put him down at the table and Robin continued to sulk until Gar sat next to him. The other boy was smiling, which was good.

"I wanna do something fun!" Robin complained. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what's your idea of fun?" Cyborg asked as he poured himself a glass of water; he placed two smaller ones in front of the two little boys. Robin grinned.

"Flying, please, please, can we go flying?" Robin begged. Cyborg drained his glass and put it in the sink.

"No flying, bud," Cyborg told him. Robin groaned again.

"She gets to fly though!" Robin argued. Cyborg leaned down in front of him and tipped his chin up with a metal finger.

"Starfire gets to fly because she knows how to, and wasn't affected by a freaky tablet," Cyborg reasoned. Robin pouted and slid down his chair a bit. Cyborg rubbed his head and Gar tried to console him; from the glares Cyborg was getting it didn't seem to be working.

"They need to get out," Aqualad said. Starfire looked at him sharply.

"They won't be going anywhere until this matter is fixed," Starfire retorted. Cyborg held up his hands between the arguing pair.

"Look, maybe both of you are right on this. Aqualad, not to sound like a jerk, but you didn't experience it when they got taken after this whole mess started. Letting them out there now would be like flashing a sign over their heads saying 'come get me'." Cyborg turned to his red haired teammate. "On the other hand, we can't keep them inside forever. We're dealing with two kids trained by other superheroes, they're gonna escape if we don't do anything."

Starfire bit her lip as her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I won't stand for them getting hurt." Starfire said softly. Cyborg glanced at the two boys at the table, who were watching the scene with wide eyes. Cyborg looked at both of them before walking over to the table.

"We're putting this discussion on hold until I get back," Cyborg said firmly. Taking one boy in each hand he walked out. He almost ran into Raven in the hall.

"Could you take them for a bit?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy was already scrambling down and he wrapped his arms around her legs. Robin did the same.

"Yes, is everything ok?" Raven replied as she hugged the boys. Beast Boy opened his mouth to tell her but Cyborg beat him to it.

"A little dispute in the other room, but if you could keep these two mischief makers busy that would be helpful," Cyborg told her and he headed back into the common room. The dull thrum of voices came through before being cut off by the door.

"Well, I guess we should find something to do," Raven said. Robin tugged on her hand.

"Flying, Raven, we could go flying!" Robin said and grabbed his foot when Beast Boy kicked it.

"You know we can't, dummy," Gar said. Raven separated them before a fight could break out.

"Ok, how about we hold off on the flying part for a bit," Raven said. "Now, I have something fun we could do, but if you guys aren't interested I guess I could do it all by myself."

The two boys began to plead to know what it was, and Raven smirked. Like normal kids, they had to know everything. She took them both by the hands again and led them down the hall.

"Come on, I think you guys will really like this," Raven mused. Time to have some fun.

* * *

"Ok, before we get into this, don't make it a habit to argue in front of them. Those two are a lot more perceptive than we give them credit for, and I don't want any more runaway attempts," Cyborg hissed as he walked back into the room. Starfire frowned as she glared at Aqualad. The other boy shook his head.

"They're kids, they need to run around play. You can't treat them like the heroes you know," He said. Starfire spoke up before Cyborg could get a word in.

"You were not there when they were taken," Starfire argued. "What would you know about losing people you care about after something awful like this happened?" Cyborg knew that this could go on for a while and tried to intervene.

"Look, both of you guys are bringing up good points but there isn't just one answer here. Maybe we could let them play on the roof or something, but," And Cyborg paused knowing how this was gonna go over, "But maybe we should ask them."

And holy crap, could those two yell when they put their mind to it.

"What sort of idea is that?"

"Are you thinking straight, Cyborg?" Starfire screeched. Cyborg winced and Starfire mumbled an apology.

"I am, but you guys seem to forget that we can't keep them locked up all the time. And how knows how many people know about them; the more suspicious we look, the worse it could be." Cyborg explained.

"And your point?" Aqualad pressed. Cyborg leaned against the counted.

"We get a cover story; the press is already noticing that we're down two people. Tell them Rob and B are on a mission overseas. The second is that we let them out. Raven could set perimeters, but they need some air."

In the end, they came to an agreement; the next time the press asked about the two absent titans, Cyborg would feed them a story about some mission out of the country. Starfire and Aqualad seemed to finally relax on the idea of the kids getting out more, so long as Raven had put up every magic spell possible.

As Cyborg headed out of the room to find out where Raven and the boys had gotten, he didn't catch the small video bug in the corner of the ceiling. If he had, maybe they all could have prepared for what was about to happen.


	8. Storm Clouds

Raven was having way more fun than she thought. Having grabbed some things from Beast Boy's art stash, she figured he wouldn't mind, she sat the boys down so they could paint and draw. Robin was doing splashes of color; about half of that was getting on his clothes. The kid didn't seem to care much, and judging for the laughter coming from both boys, the mess wasn't on their minds at all. Beast Boy had stuck to doodling on a scape piece of paper, more than once reaching out to move the cup of water before Robin tipped it.

"Are the others gonna come paint too?" Beast Boy asked. Raven sat down in between the two of them.

"I don't know, maybe in a little bit. I think the others might come by after they finish up with some chores," Raven told him. Robin poked her with a paint splattered finger.

"We should go see them! We could surprise them with pictures!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy nodded excitedly at the idea.

"Can we go see them, please Raven?" Beast Boy asked her with wide eyes. Even at a young age he had understood the ability of puppy dog eyes.

Raven tried to resist. But, Robin looked over and saw what he was doing, and he started. Throwing her hands up, Raven got up from the table.

"Ok, sure, let's go boys," Raven said. Robin sprinted to the door and waited. Both boys had been told to wait before going off on their own; they might all be sliding into the overprotective category, but no one would admit it.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and grinned up at her. The little fang poked out of his mouth. Cyborg had checked it earlier to make sure it wouldn't ruin Beast Boy's lip. The changeling had insisted it was fine, still resistant to anything pertaining to exams, and Robin had to be taken out of the room when he started to get in the way. The pint size leader didn't like the checkup either.

"So, have you picked a name?" Raven asked Beast Boy. She figured it wouldn't hurt to indulge him for a bit; Robin had been given a long leash, and she didn't know how long this was gonna last.

Beast Boy shook his head. Raven looked away when she felt another hand slide into hers. Robin trotted beside her.

"I've got lots of ideas!" Robin announced. Raven couldn't help rolling her eyes. To say that the switch between how the boys acted was odd didn't cover it. She never would have thought that Beast Boy would need to be prompted to talk, or for Robin to be the one who required constant supervision.

"I'm not naming her Gertrude," Beast Boy said. Raven sensed a fight coming soon and quickly diffused the situation.

"How about we make a list. That way Robin can put down the names he likes, and you can out down names you like. What'd you think?" Raven explained, hoping to stop an argument before it started. The two boys hadn't actually fought yet, which was surprising, but like most things in the tower, when the two did fight it was short and explosive. The only argument they had to break up was at breakfast that morning when Robin got a 'cool cup' and Beast Boy didn't.

"I'm gonna go make it right now!" Robin shouted and tried to race down the hall. Raven gripped his hand.

"You will walk instead. The paper isn't going anywhere," Raven ordered. Robin pouted; she wondered if Batman ever experienced this.

The three of them rounded a corner and almost ran right into Cyborg. His smile was strained and that immediately set Raven on edge.

"There you guys are," Cyborg said. Beast Boy immediately went to his side. Cyborg had no problem scooping him up and giving him a hug. Robin was content to stay by her side and swung their hands.

"They wanted to say hi," Raven replied. Cyborg gestured for them to start walking again.

"Cool, if you could, it might be better for everyone to check on Starfire," Cyborg mention. Raven wanted to ask why but held back. The look on Cyborg's face was enough to wait until later.

"Look at my hands!" Robin exclaimed as he showed off his paint stained hands. Cyborg chuckled as they walked into common room. Raven noted Starfire acknowledged their entrance, but didn't seem to be in a hurry to talk to them. That must be due to whatever had happened earlier.

"Hey short stuff," Speedy said as Robin vaulted onto the couch. Even though Robin seemed sure of his footing, Raven felt a second of panic every time he did that.

"I'm not that short," Robin said. Speedy ruffled his hair. The easy going mood was shattered suddenly. With a loud bang, the power went off. The entire room was plunged into the dark. Another bang seemed to shake the whole floor.

Since there was no power, the alarm stayed off. Without the blaring noise, the room seemed to be void of any warnings. Cyborg, still having a hold on Beast Boy, ran to the main computer. He got to the main page before it blue screened. The whole desk seemed to pop before a wire burst in flames. Speedy stomped on it to put it out.

"Oh, this isn't good," Cyborg said. Instantly, the kids were put in the center of the circle. All of them were on high alert.

"Are we being attacked?" Raven asked. A large boom came from a floor several feet below them. Starfire clutched Robin tighter to her.

"I think that answers that question," Speedy replied. Raven felt a tiny hand grabbing hers and saw Robin looking up at her with wide eyes. The little titan was shaking slightly. Raven knelt down in front of him; the kid threw his arms around her neck.

"Are they coming back for us?" Robin whispered. Raven hugged him. Cyborg had Beast Boy in a vice grip; the changeling was looking around with a worried expression.

"I don't know," Raven answered. Another blast came. Part of the foundation shook and a bit of the ceiling fell. Raven conjured a shield to prevent the debris from falling on all of them. Speedy came down next to her.

"Starfire and I are going ahead. You need to get them out of here," Speedy explained. Raven looked over at Cyborg.

"I'm not leaving," Raven said. Cyborg stood up and passed her Beast Boy. He brushed the green hair back and helped her stand up. Robin clung to her so she balanced him on her hip.

"Teleport out of here and get them somewhere safe. We'll get in touch with you when we can," Cyborg replied. He made both boys focus on him.

"No," Raven insisted. Cyborg leaned in close to her. He pointed out towards the hall.

"If you don't take them, they might. And who knows what they'll do. You have an idea of what they would do to us normally; imagine what they would do it they got their hands on a pair of kids." Cyborg begged. "Take them out of here. Get as far as you can."

Raven took a shuttering breath. She had never been asked to leave her family behind. Her heart was going a mile a minute. Looking around at her friends, all of them begging her to leave with the boys, she knew what she had to do.

"Ok," Raven whispered. "Ok, I'll take them and go." Cyborg pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be ok, Rae," Cyborg said. Raven wanted to cry from that alone. Cyborg reached out to grab both boys' hands. Another blast rained down more plaster onto them. They were running out of time. With the alarms disabled, they were sitting ducks.

"I need you two to listen, ok?" Cyborg waited before continuing. "Raven is going to take you somewhere safe. I don't know how long it'll be before we see you again. But I want you guys to do something for me, ok?"

"We can do it," Beast Boy said. The boy was clearly hearing whatever was happening below them and that made Raven all the more anxious to leave.

"If Raven tells you to do something, don't ask any questions. If she wants you to run, you run without looking back. If she wants you to hide, then you hide and don't make a sound. No matter what happens, if we get separated, we'll find you." Another blast had more of the ceiling falling down on them.

"You need to go now, Raven." Speedy said as he readied his arrows. Aqualad was also getting into a battle stance. Raven grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her in for a brief hug.

"I'll keep them safe," Raven promised. Starfire clutched her then let go. The girl's eyes were wet.

"I know, friend," Starfire choked out. Raven clutched both boys next to her.

"Don't let go of me." Raven demanded of them. Both of them pressed in closer. Raven got a place in her mind and started to let her powers work. She could feel the two boys holding tightly to her cape. Robin was crying and Beast Boy was trembling.

Her last glimpse she had was her family getting ready to fight as dozens of people flooded into the room.

* * *

The three of them landed with a thud. Immediately, Raven was alert and looking around. Her powers had worked right for once and gotten them exactly where she needed them too. Teleporting could be tricky at the best of times.

The old safety base was covered in dust and so, so silent. Thankfully, it was off the maps and heavily fortified so Raven knew this would be them some time. She just didn't know how long she had. More unknown people were coming for her friends, and she left them to face it on their own. It wasn't for lack of trying; if she had stayed, who knew what could have happened. But she could worry about that later. For now, she had to focus on the two other people with her. On a normal day, Beast Boy and Robin would be fine on their own. Right now, they were sans fighting abilities, at least Robin was, and pint size. Any villain could easily take them down.

Robin had curled up next to Beast Boy against one of the covered seats. The changeling was looking around, eyes darting from one spot to the next. It finally clicked when she realized what he was doing. He was marking all the possible exits. Raven shuffled her way over to them.

"Are you two ok?" Raven asked. Both of them were covered in dust, but didn't seem to be injured.

"We're ok," Beast Boy answered. Robin sniffled.

"Are they going to be ok?" Robin blurted out. Raven opened her mouth, only to find she had no answer to give.

"They will be. I doubt it will be long before we hear from them," Raven lied. The answer was half true; someone had to get out if the battle went bad. But for now, Raven would lie low and figure it out. But with no tablet, no team, and no obvious options, Raven was at the end of her rope.

"How about we see what we can find here," Raven suggested. It would be best to get the security system up and running in the meantime. Keeping herself busy meant she didn't have time to worry about what she had just done. She had never left her team like that. But then again, this mess was one thing after another. And until Robin and Beast Boy were back to normal it would continue. Standing up, Raven placed the boys on the covered chair.

"Now then," Raven said. The silence seemed deafening to her. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Ignoring the tears, Raven continued.


	9. The plot thickens

She might not have the knowledge that Cyborg possessed when dealing with any electrical mechanics, but she managed to get the basic power running an hour later. The security systems took a bit longer; thankfully there were some manuals tucked away in a desk drawer that helped her. She even put in some of her own magical protection measures. She wasn't taking any chances that they would be taken off guard. Now, all they could do was wait. She stared at her communicator. She had disabled the tracker on it immediately. But she wanted to call her friends so badly it hurt.

Robin had stopped crying finally. Beast Boy had stopped earlier; he seemed to slip back into the quiet, observing phase just when they first got into this situation. Raven leaned back in the desk chair. Now that she had the base running, she needed to figure out the next steps. Food and water were obvious, as well as getting some sort of rest. Though, she figured she wouldn't be sleeping much. And she needed to figure out a reversal spell or something, but she was essentially screwed. The tablet was back at the tower, along with all the resources they had, including her spell books.

"Raven," Robin asked. Raven looked down, she hadn't even heard the boy come over. "Can we go home now?" Raven felt her throat tighten slightly. They had figured out earlier that the boys still had some knowledge of who they were, or at least that the titans were people that they could trust. But they were still kids right now, and all they wanted was to go back home. Home was supposed to be safe, and here they were, on the run, no team, and no plan. Raven couldn't find a decent answer.

"As soon as it's safe we can," Raven said. It was the best she could do. No matter how much she wanted to teleport back, she couldn't. Robin always made sure that when doing missions each person had a job. Hers wasn't given to her by her leader, but it was simple enough to find: protect her friends and wait for instructions. Robin fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It was past his knees; the old clothes that the boys were in had been covered in grim. Raven stood up and winced as her back cracked. She rolled her shoulders and walked over into the meager kitchen area.

Robin had gone back over to Beast Boy; neither of them seemed like they wanted to explore the place like the tower. Or they might just have been so tired that all they could do was sit and watch her. Raven could feel the pull of sleep on her eyes but she ignored it. Caffeine would fix that problem well enough. She began to search the cabinets. In the bottom ones she found some cans of soup that looked alright. The upper cabinets didn't give much other than some stale crackers. Whoever had been here last hadn't bothered to restock it. She noted the soup, there were six cans, and the crackers could be nibbled on. She was used to not eating much, so the kids would have plenty. There were instant coffee packets hidden away in a drawer. Pulling in the ancient coffee maker, she pulled out a pot and rinsed it in the sink. She turned on the stove and poured in one of the cans of soup. The patter of feet on the floor had her looking away from the food. Beast Boy walked over until he was next to her.

"Robin fell asleep," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven looked over; Robin was curled up on the couch, using the sheet that was covering the piece of furniture as a blanket. She would wake him later, they all needed rest after today.

"We'll let him sleep, he can eat when he wakes up," Raven decided. Beast Boy stood by her, not saying much, and it unnerved Raven. She couldn't think of a time when Beast Boy had been silent for so long. They had always assumed that he had been an energetic child; maybe he had been, but not in this situation. The soup was finished, and she poured it into two bowls, then fixed her coffee. She sat them both on the floor, not wanting to bother with the dusty table.

"Are you going to leave, too?" Beast Boy suddenly. The way he stared at her made Raven nervous, but not for the reasons everyone else would think. If he was remembering anything from before the accident, it was that they always went back for each other.

"Until I know what's happening, no, I won't be leaving either of you," Raven told him seriously. Beast Boy took another spoonful of his soup.

"Are we gonna call them soon?" Beast Boy asked. Raven took another sip of her coffee to stall for time.

"I'm hoping we can talk to them soon, but for now it'll be safer if we wait. I don't know what happened after we left, and Cyborg wouldn't want to risk anything if the intruders are still there," Raven said. Plus, she knew that those invaders weren't after them, just the boys. And who knew what they had planned for them, if the worst should happen.

She stopped from thinking anymore about that particular thought.

* * *

Starfire woke up to a pounding head. As she tried to get her bearings, she looked around her, searching for her friends. On her left side, Cyborg and Speedy were chained up together. In the same room as herself was Aqualad. He was still unconscious; one side of his head was matted with blood. Urging herself to be calm, she examined her cell. It wasn't very big, but the kidnappers had been smart. Her hands were bound in some sort of metal that completely encased them. They hadn't covered her eyes, which was a good thing, but she would bid her time.

A tap on the glass made her jump. Speedy was leaning against the side of his cell, beckoning for her to come closer. Inch by inch, Starfire moved forward.

"Are you ok?" Speedy asked. His voice was muffled by the glass. Starfire nodded.

"I am unhurt, though Aqualad appears to be harmed," Starfire said. "Are you and Cyborg alright?"

Speedy gestured to his bound hands; they were in similar casings as hers. "I'm ok, but Cyborg is still offline. I don't know if that happened before or after we got here."

"Wherever here is," Starfire wondered. At least Raven had gotten out. And they would get out of here as well and find her. Speedy leaned against the glass. From this angle she could see a large bruise forming on his cheek. She looked back at Aqualad. His chest was rising and falling, and besides the blood on his face, he didn't seem injured. Cyborg had a few dents in his chest plate, but that was the only thing she could notice from being this far away. She looked around the room for any idea of where they were being help. There were no windows or cameras.

"Do you remember anything?" Speedy asked. Starfire shook her head. Her memories at the tower after Raven disappeared and the intruders came were hazy. She didn't even recall being captured. There were drugs involved, but she had no clue what they used to subdue all of them.

"I hope they got far away from here," Speedy muttered. Starfire leaned her back against the clear wall separating them. Knowing Rave, she would be trying to figure out something. Her communicator was missing, and Starfire hoped her friend wouldn't try to contact them.

"I'm sure that they are all safe," Starfire forced herself to believe. She wasn't sure how much time passed. The cells were ominously quiet. Aqualad started to still after a while, not seriously harmed except for him claiming he had the biggest headache ever. Cyborg was up and running later. Speedy had begun to inspect the cells to see if there were any weak spots. Starfire had stood up and began to try and break the glass. She only got three swings in before a massive shock ran through her.

"Star!" Groaning, Starfire sat back up. Aqualad was crouching next to her, and Cyborg and Speedy was pressed against the glass.

"I'm alright," Starfire said as she struggled to her feet.

"_Try again, and the voltage will be worse." _The voice was automated. Cyborg frowned, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"_I can see that you all are not seriously harmed. This will help speed things up."_

Speedy crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling.

"Why are you so scared to show your face, huh? Are you that scared of a bunch of teenagers?" He taunted.

"_Not in the slightest. But if I harm, or kill, you, I can't get the information I need." _

So there was certainly going to be an interrogation. Starfire knew the rule; don't say a word. And Starfire knew what this guy was going to be looking for. Two kids and a girl. There was no way in hell that she would turn Raven in. She tried to picture Robin in her mind, but she could only see the small, black haired boy that had been running around the tower for the past few days. Aqualad helped her to the back wall and leaned her against it. The cold seeped through her shirt and she repressed the urge to shiver.

"_Perhaps some time alone will change your minds and allow you to cooperate with me. We will continue this conversation at a later time."_

The voice cut out. Starfire could feel the weight of the silence fall on them. Cyborg turned and punched the wall. Speedy groaned as he slid down the glass panel.

"You know what's gonna happen now, don't you?" Speedy asked. Cyborg began to stalk around the cell.

"Ya, they're going to hunt them down," Cyborg hissed. "But we can't help them; who knows where Raven went?"

Starfire felt her fear decrease a bit. They couldn't hide anything if they had no knowledge of it. Raven had taken the boys, but they didn't know where. And with no way to contact her, they couldn't find out anytime soon.

"But people are searching," Aqualad said. "Raven just doesn't know who yet." They didn't even know who they were dealing with. Looking at the boys with her, Starfire had the urge to laugh. This situation was one thing after another. Her eyes burned, but she was strong. She wouldn't break.

"Is it appropriate to say that we are screwed?" Starfire asked. No one bothered to correct her statement.

* * *

"These blankets should be warm enough," Raven said as she set up the couch. The room was warm enough and it taken a while to find everything, but the need for any type of sleep was too hard to resist. Robin and Beast Boy were curled up on the couch; she was taking the other lounge chair. Her communicator was nearby, still silent, but within reach.

"What're we doing tomorrow? Are we going to talk to the others?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smoothed out the blanket.

"I'm sure we'll hear from them soon, ok?" Raven answered. She had been avoiding the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past few hours. But she would do that later. "Now, let's try to get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

She double checked the security system, turned off the lights, and got herself comfy. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She held her communicator in her hands. It would be so easy to call them…but she trusted them. When it was safe, her friends would contact her. Besides, she had a job to do herself.

Time to fix this magic business.


	10. Back on the run

Author's Note: Here's the next installment of this story. Only a few more chapters to go...read and review minions!

* * *

Raven woke after several hours of restless sleep. She had been plagued with nightmares and finally gave up trying to get some rest. The boys were still asleep; Robin and Beast Boy had curled up together sometime during the night and didn't seem to be waking at time soon. Being quiet as possible, Raven made her way into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water, not wanted to bother with the loud appliances at the moment. She didn't even know what time it was. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Raven thought about what she had to do.

The entire night she had been thinking about going into Nevermore. She didn't have her mirror, but she could easily go there if she mediated. The only issue was that she wouldn't be able to defend the boys if something were the happen. She had increased the wards, the security system was on high alert, and she was still trying to find a better option than the one she had thought of. Resolving to talk to the kids when they woke up, she began to pull together a meager breakfast. She checked her communicator, but there was no new messages.

She didn't expect any, but the pang of disappointment and worry was eating away at her. The pitter patter of feet had her looking over into the other room. Beast Boy came in, his hair going in different directions, the shirt he was wearing handing off one shoulder. She had always tried to picture Beast Boy as a kid, but now that she could see it, the only word that came to mind was tiny. She kept her observations to herself and greeted her smaller teammate.

"Good morning," Raven saw no point at being quiet anymore and started making coffee. Beast Boy yawned and crawled onto one of the empty chairs. Robin rolled over from where he was still sleeping on the couch.

"He kicks in his sleep," Beast Boy said through another yawn. Raven smiled at him as she poured him some water.

"Are you ok, no bruises?" Raven didn't want to seem like a mother hen, but she could only imagine the others if she got the boys back covered in bruises. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I'm fine, I kicked him back," Beast Boy said. Raven frowned at him and he curled up a bit. "Not hard." Raven walked over to him and smoothed down his hair.

"Well, next time don't kick him, maybe push him over on the couch, ok?" Raven was eerily reminded of the three kids she had watched previously, but that situation wasn't much different than the one she was currently in. At least there wasn't a war going on. A loud groan had both of them turning their heads. Robin's face appeared from underneath the covers and Raven had to hold back a laugh at the disgruntled look on his face. Robin's mouth turned into a pout and Raven started to smile.

"Good morning!" Beast Boy chirped. The half-awake glare that was sent their way was nowhere near the usual level of sass that Robin had. The boy wonder untangled himself and shuffled into the kitchen. He lean against the chair Beast Boy was sitting on as he rubbed his eyes; Beast Boy pat his head in sympathy.

"Ok, today is going to be a little different," Raven had been debating this idea for a long time, but now she didn't have any other options. If this was the one to work, then so be it. Both of boys focused on her.

"Are we finally going home?" Robin looked more awake with the thought of seeing the others, and Raven tried to push away the crushing feeling that she was letting them down once more.

"Not yet, we have to fix some things first, then we'll go home," Raven didn't want to make any promises. As it was, this was a huge risk. Going into Nevermore always made time go faster and she was often unaware when she meditated. By choosing to go into the mindscape, she was virtually leaving the children on their own should an attack happen. Robin's shoulders sagged.

"Can we help?" Beast Boy's was looking at her with concern, concern that had no right to be on such a young kid's face. But then again, it was hard to imagine him, or Robin, as kids. Raven picked Robin up and put him on an empty chair. Raven ran her hand through her hair and tried not to grimace at the greasy feeling.

"What I need both of you to do is listen. I'm going to be setting up some more wards," Both boys looked confused at that, but Raven continued. "I think I have a way to help get you two back to normal, so I need you both to know that what I'm about to do might be scary, but, I'll come back."

Robin shifted on his chair so he was sitting on his legs. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I'm going to meditate to find an answer and then I'm going to come back and fix this," Raven had to make this work; she was running out of options and time. Who knew what was coming after then? Robin frowned at her.

"That sounds boring." Raven let a smile appear on her face at his comment.

"It can be, but I'm used to it. I just need both of you to be on your best behavior and trust me, ok?" Raven couldn't emphasize it enough. The rest of the morning was spent enforcing the wards and security and giving the boys stuff to keep them entertained while she was away. Finally, she picked a quiet spot and began to meditate. The sounds of the base drifted away and Raven found herself dropping down before one of the gates. She hoped nothing would go wrong before she got back.

She desperately needed to find a lasting solution.

* * *

Cyborg was slowly growing more and more annoyed. They had been sitting in this room for who knows how long and Raven was out there with his friends. He didn't know where they were, and the increasing demands from their captor wasn't allowing them a lot of time. He, or she, wanted to know where the kids were. The sickening thought that he didn't want to think about was all that he could ponder on at the moment. Starfire was pacing in the next cell; Aqualad was watching her but made no move to stop her. At least she had stopped trying to break through the walls.

Speedy was slumped against the glass paneling and tapped his fingers on the concrete floor. The archer had been silent since the overhead voice had spoken to them, but then again, they all had. They didn't want to give away any information; even though they didn't have any and it was likely that Raven was already concerned about them. It wasn't like them not to check in and Cyborg hoped that Raven would be smart enough to maintain the radio silence. She had to until they found a way out of here.

"We should have gone underground after we lost them the first time," Cyborg said when he couldn't stand the silence anymore. Starfire looked up sharply and walked over to the glass separating them.

"And then what would we have done?" Starfire's eyes were red, like she had been holding back tears, and she likely was. The fact that they didn't know what was happening to their friends gave them all reason to worry.

"We wouldn't be here, that's for sure," Speedy quipped from his spot. Starfire glared at him. Aqualad stood up and walked over to them. He looked tired.

"Look, we can't waste time talking about what we could have done. The bottom line is that Raven is out there, somewhere, and we're stuck in here with mister mysterious," Aqualad said as he glanced up at the ceiling. No voice came out and Cyborg grit his teeth. He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to think about their options. They could try and break out but none of them could get past the walls. They didn't have their communicators; if Raven did call, the stranger would have her location and who knew what would happen to them.

"So, what do we do now?" Speedy finally asked. "We can't break out, can't figure out who is holding us, and we don't know where Raven is." Starfire sank down to the floor and rested her head on the glass. Cyborg wished there wasn't a stupid wall between them; his friend looked close to tears.

"There has to be something here," Cyborg blurted out. "No one builds a room without a failsafe. We find that, then we can get out." He and Speedy started to search the walls again. The paint was fresh, and there wasn't any loose paneling pieces.

The only possible thing they could try and tamper with was the speaker on the ceiling. Cyborg pointed it out to Speedy. "I'm gonna put you on my shoulders. You should be able to reach it." Speedy eyed the speaker panel with trepidation.

"Sure, then what? It's not like I can pull a screwdriver out of my hand like you, Mr. Roboto." Cyborg glared at him before yanking him over.

"Only B gets to make the robot jokes. Now, get up there and see if we can tamper with it." Speedy muttered under his breath as he climbed up Cyborg.

Speedy reached for the speaker as he balanced on Cyborg's shoulders. The android was holding onto his ankles, and craning his neck to see what Speedy was looking at. "Can you see any screws?"

The teen arched looked down at his friend. "Right now, just a speaker panel. Give me a second, will you?" Cyborg adjusted his grip and Speedy shifted his feet on his shoulders.

"Can we even get into it?" Aqualad was pressed up against the glass, both he and Starfire trying to see what Speedy was doing.

"There isn't any screws, maybe we could cut through here." Cyborg helped Speedy down from his shoulders and brushed off the thin layer of dirt that the archer's feet had left there.

"Cut through with what, our teeth? None of us have our tools and all of my gadgets are gone." Starfire growled and started passing again. Aqualad tried to get her to stop, but she jerked her arm away before he was able to grab it.

"We will figure out a way to get into the device," Starfire ranted as she ran her hands through her hair. It was going in several directions but Starfire didn't seem to care.

"This is taking too long! Every moment that we spend locked up in here is too long for the others." Starfire's eyes had narrowed to slits and if she had been able to use her powers there would have been several crater sized holes in the floor. A light bulb went off in Cyborg's head.

"Well I don't see you doing anything!" Cyborg had no clue if this would work, but he had to try. Starfire's head snapped to him. Her eyes were glowing, but it wasn't strong enough…yet.

"Excuse me?" Speedy backed up as Starfire balled up her fists. Cyborg scrambled for another jab.

"All you've been doing is screaming at everyone to do something. And what have you done? Nothing, it's like you don't even care about the boys!" Cyborg barely had enough time to duck before a blast of green flew over his head. It took out the wall between them and half the wall behind him. Everyone had stopped; nearby, an alarm system had begun to go off.

"You knew that was going to work?" Aqualad asked as they fled the room. Cyborg gave Star a quick hug.

"I guessed," Starfire kept paced beside him. "Sorry about what I said." Starfire flashed him a small smile.

"You are forgiven. Now, let's go get our friends."


	11. Beginnings of a plan

Author's Note: Here's an update. Only 2 more chapters! Also, it's SNOWING in New York...thanks Mother Nature. Read and Review guys!

* * *

Raven never got used to the feeling of going to Nevermore. One moment she was sitting on the floor, the next she was falling through the air and landing on the hard ground. The stone beneath her hands was freezing, and it was quiet. Brushing off the stray gravel from her knees, Raven walked off in search of Knowledge. She heard some faint yelling and laughing in the distance, but didn't stray from her intended path to investigate the noise. She had a time limit and didn't want to boys to be left unguarded for any longer than was necessary.

Before long she reached the stone arch leading into the library. She walked down a few aisles, looking for Knowledge, but when she couldn't find her she began to call out. Her anxiety was increasing with each moment she was here. Time was different in Nevermore. What might seem like a few minutes here could be hours in the real world outside of her head. Growing frustrated, Raven took a few calming breaths. She couldn't afford a run in with anger right now. She took a few more turns and finally found Knowledge bent over a book, acting completely oblivious.

"You couldn't have been a more open place or hear me calling you?" Raven didn't mean to snarl the question, but her patience was quite thin these past few days. Knowledge lifted her eyes from the page in front of her and frowned over her glasses.

"You could have just teleported yourself to where I was. You have that ability, in case you forgot." The empath tried not to blush under the words; lately she hadn't been focusing much on her powers. And it had been a long since she had come into Nevermore for anything more than some mediation.

"I haven't forgotten," Raven defended. "Things have been…intense lately. But I'm not here to talk about that. I need help." Knowledge pushed the book to the side and sat on the table. She waited patiently for Raven to continue.

"I need to create a spell or find one that can reverse magic. Quickly. I've already wasted too much time." Raven thought back to her deaged friends, probably trying to be brave but being so confused about the situation. She couldn't imagine how much of this they might remember.

If she was even able to get them back to normal age.

"It's a bit late to be reaching back here, isn't it?" Knowledge asked, but regardless, she started to scan the shelves for a solution. Raven didn't bother to answer and the two began to search. What felt like an eternity, Knowledge exclaimed in triumph and pointed out to a sequence of runes.

"Here it is. If you know the root of the original spell, you can place it here with this spell and reverse it." Raven read it over and saw that, in written terms, it looked simple enough. She knew the old spell too, thankfully, and continued to read.

It had all the old fashioned elements of any spell she had seen; candles, the subject of the spell, and some sort of protection ring. Filled with a new level of determination, Raven knew she had to try this. It had to work. "Are you positive that this will work?" Knowledge gave her a small shrug.

"Magic is its own entity. But if you get everything right," She pointed to the page the spell was on. "I'm sure it will work in your favor."

"It doesn't normally work in my favor." Raven muttered. She tried to memorize the whole spell.

After she had read it over, and had repeated it aloud several times, Raven felt confident enough to use it. She bid a hasty, and rushed, goodbye and thanks, before sprinting back to the portal. Once she got there, she assumed the lotus position and slowly felt herself coming out of her trance. When she opened her eyes, the dusty interior of the room greeted her. She stood up and called out to the boys. She was about to ask again, but she nearly collided with one chair. Looking to see what tripped her, she let a smile come out.

Robin and Beast Boy had decided to create some sort of blanket nest where she had chosen to meditate. They were fast asleep and curled up around each other. She knelt down and adjusted the blankets so that they were both covered. Robin's eyes fluttered open.

"You're back," Robin yawned and Raven rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes, and I know how to fix this now. Just got back to sleep for now, ok?" Robin nodded and pressed his face where she assumed Beast Boy's shoulder would be. The green boy didn't stir and Raven didn't want to risk waking him up.

She stood by, watching to make sure that the boys were sleeping, before heading off to find the supplies she needed. She located some emergency candles in one of the closets and a can of salt in the kitchen. Calming herself, she wrote out the spell for reference. Raven glanced over at the kids; she didn't want to wake them up, but if there was even the slightest chance of getting them back to normal they had to take it. Upon looking at her communicator, which still had no messages, Raven began to wonder what had happened at the tower.

There was denying in any longer; something had happened at the tower and it was likely that her team was in trouble. But without contact, or going back to see the damage left behind, Raven couldn't judge the situation. Shaking her head, she reattached the phone to her belt anyway and made herself a crappy cup of coffee. If she got the boys back, they could figure something out. But without any way of communication, they were flying blind, so to speak. And nothing made Raven more cautious then not knowing what type of situation she was about to encounter.

* * *

Cyborg knew something was wrong the second the alarms went off and no one swarmed in to contain them. Starfire led the way up a flight of stairs, her hands glowing, but no one stopped them. Upstairs, the hall broke off into two rooms. One room had some beds and a meager kitchen in it; the other had a series of computers. Even more unnerving, the screens showed what was their old cell and rooms in the tower. Speedy moved to walk in, but Cyborg held him back.

"We don't have time, we need to move." Casting one last look at the room, the group continued down the hall. They made it outside and realized that they were on a roof. From where Cyborg could see, there wasn't anything near them, just woods. A few moments of searching led them to a ladder, and one by one, except for Starfire, they got off the building. Once they were on the ground they were running. The alarms were still going, but no one was after them. Before long they were under the cover of the trees and Cyborg stopped.

"We need to split up." Speedy glared at him.

"Did you not watch Scooby Doo as a kid? Or a horror movie? You don't split up when you're running from the bad guys!" Speedy cried. Aqualad brushed some mud from his leg.

"Cyborg's right. No one is coming after us. My guess is that they think we can lead them to Raven. Splitting up might be the better option."

"It's not safe to discuss right now. We can debate about this later, but we need to keep moving." Starfire urged. They were sitting ducks right now, and the longer they stood here, the greater chance of getting recaptured by the thugs.

Casting one last look at the shady building, Speedy shook his head and started to walk forward. Before long they were all moving at a jogging pace; Cyborg had a plan to get in touch with Raven, but he wouldn't try anything until they got into an area that they recognized. As they passed over a hill, Starfire caught a glimpse of a sky scraper.

"I think that looks like Jump." Starfire wanted to fly higher to double check, but they didn't want to give themselves away if they were being tailed.

"It could be." Aqualad was panting pretty hard. He hated running; swimming was so much easier and he hardly ever had to rely on cardio so much. Cyborg opened up a screen on his arm.

"I'm picking up regular signals from Jump. They must have taken us just outside of the city. Probably figured that Raven would be somewhere close." Cyborg frowned when he saw that all of their communicators were offline; the thugs had probably destroyed them as soon as they could.

"Which means she certainly isn't in the city, great." Speedy was just imagining the places Raven and the boys could be hiding out beyond Jump.

"There are other places she could go. If anything, she went to one of the safe spots." Cyborg gave up trying to figure out the cell towers and started hiking up a ridge. He was regretting not paying more attention when Robin and Beast Boy showed him how; eventually, Starfire had to fly him up. By the time they got back into the outer lengths of the city, it was getting darker out.

"We should stop for the night," Aqualad suggested. Even if they knew the area, hiking in the dark wasn't a safe, or practical, idea to act on.

That caused a whole slew of arguments. Speedy and Starfire wanted to continue; Cyborg and Aqualad thought it would be best to stop until it got lighter out. Eventually they came to an agreement. They would stop for a few hours, until dawn came, and rest in shifts. They didn't make a fire, it was warm enough outside, and sleeping on the sand was something that they hadn't done in a long time. Speedy drew the first shift, and he set himself up against a rock, twirling a stray arrow in his hands. The thugs had taken his only bow.

Even though it was humid outside, Speedy would have liked to have a fire. The light would have been comforting. Nearby, the others were shifting restlessly. Starfire was curled up on her side and Cyborg was flat on his back. Aqualad was sitting up, staring out at the city. Not for the first time since coming to Jump, Speedy wondered just when things might be going back on track. Raven had to know that something had happened; the question was whether or not she was going to come and check. He had no clue if more traps were out there.

"What're you thinking about so hard over there?" Speedy stopped himself from jumping at the voice. Cyborg was looking at him, his red eye glowing in the dark.

"How this is going to be one hell of a story to tell." Beast Boy would probably get a kick out of it, provided he could remember it all. Cyborg chuckled.

"Ya, but then again it's been a while since anything weird happened." Cyborg glanced over at Starfire. "She's going to tear the city apart looking for them."

Speedy shook his head. "I highly doubt Raven's in Jump. She wouldn't that risky." Cyborg glanced down at his scanner; he had been running it off and on trying to locate Raven's communicator. Judging by his looks, either Raven was completely out of range, or she had turned it off. Neither option seemed good.

"You should get some rest." Cyborg startled him out of his pondering. "I'm not gonna be sleeping for a while, might as well have someone get some rest." Speedy didn't fight him on it. If he were in this situation, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping up his team was back together.

Throwing one last glance at Cyborg, Speedy fitfully tried to get some rest.


	12. Contact

Raven gave it another hour before deciding to wake up the boys. She was loathe too; they were curled up tight together, unaware of the chaos that was about to take place. Before she forgot, she took several pictures on her communicator. If nothing else, at least she could show them this. There was no telling if either boy would remember these past few days. But she was willing to bet that there would a series of questions. No one was forgetting that the flip in personalities had shocked all of them. Raven pushed those thoughts aside for the moment.

She crouched down beside the pile of blankets and worked gently to untangle them. A small, green hand batted her much larger one away when she got too close to his head. Beast Boy still looked half asleep, so Raven plucked him up, and continued to wake up Robin. The boy wonder was not happy about being woken up a second time; Raven dropped him off on the couch while she went to get the kids some food. Beast Boy seemed content to say with her, and she let him fiddle with the clasp of her cloak for a bit.

"Did the others call?" Raven stopped pouring out the drinks and settled for setting the green boy on the counter. "You said they'd call soon." Was he always this quiet? Raven took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"No, they didn't call. And it don't think it's safe to call them until you're back to normal. So we all just have to hope for the best." Raven knew it was a dumb answer, but Beast Boy didn't call her out on it, and she left it alone. Robin shuffled over and leaned against her legs, all wild hair and everything.

"We've been waiting forever!" Robin whined. Without his mask, the blue eyes seemed to try and convince her that she was in the wrong. Raven ruffled his hair and placed Beast Boy on the counter.

"It hasn't been forever, Robin. And I won't risk alerting any criminals that we're here until we know for certain that it's ok." Even as she said it, Raven knew it wasn't a good plan. They were running low on supplies, and it had probably already come to the attention of the criminal population that the titans weren't around. The city was going to be a mess when they got back.

"But how do you know that is isn't ok? Maybe they just lost the number to call you." Robin argued. The little boy was trying his best to puff up his chest and appear bigger than the girl in front of him, but Raven didn't let that move her. She raised an eyebrow, which seemed to have Robin shrink back a bit, before handing both boys some water.

"I don't know if it's ok, and I can't take that chance. And as for losing the number," Raven thought about it for a quick second. "Cyborg made sure we wouldn't lose it."

"How?" Beast Boy asked. Raven watched as Robin got onto one of the chairs, without dropping the cup, and then filled up her own.

"How what?" Raven asked stupidly. It wasn't her fault; she had no caffeine in her system and was dealing with yet another magical mishap.

"How does he know that you wouldn't lose it?"

"He just does, ok? Cyborg's smart like that. He'd make sure we didn't have to worry about losing any numbers." Raven wondered if Beast Boy asked similar questions with the Doom Patrol. He probably asked more.

"Alight, let's try and find something edible to eat. Then, we need to sit down and talk about how I'm going to fix this." As she rummaged through the cabinets, and listened to Robin's and Beast Boy's early morning chatter, she wondered how the others were holding up.

Maybe, since she found a cure, they others would call today. There had to be a reason for them not calling. Shaking her head, she put her communicator back on her belt and pulled out some crackers and an unopened can of peanut butter.

What a terrific breakfast for each of them.

* * *

When the sun came up, Star was ready to leave. The plan was to get closer to Jump, survey the tower, and if everything seemed ok, contact Raven. There wasn't any way around it; without the communicators, they didn't have a way to get a hold of the empath. None of them talked. They'd been without food, water, and were covered in dirt from head to toe, so all they wanted was to find their friends. Starfire and Speedy had the front, and Cyborg and Aqualad covered the rear.

"Do you think the tower will be ok?" Aqualad asked. Cyborg squinted for a moment as he moved out from a sharp ray of sunlight.

"If it's not, we can fix it. I'd rather have a mess up tower than have to worry about some sicko getting their hands on the boys." Aqualad frowned.

"You did what you had to do. If Raven stayed with us, who knows what could have happened. They're both defenseless."

"Beast Boy is still green," Cyborg said and continued at Aqualad's confused look. "I think he could still shift, he just hasn't. Either way, both of them are getting low-jacked after all this is done."

They hiked for a couple more hours, until they stopped for a quick break. The outline of Jump was more defined now; a few more hours and they'd been within the outer borders of the city. Cyborg glanced down at his arm. He could call Raven, but he was reluctant to do so. There hadn't been any sign of the group being followed, but the threat was still out there. With no identity of their kidnapper they couldn't prepare well for another attack. Starfire sat down next to them. In the distance a jet plane was coming in to land at the airport.

"I think I should fly ahead." Starfire needed to do something. It had to have been close to two days without contact from Raven. A lot could happen in those two days and Starfire was losing the battle with keeping her fear at bay. "I could observe the tower, and perhaps find another titan. Maybe someone else has seen Raven." Cyborg reached up to brush back some sweat drenched strands of hair.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Cyborg asked as Starfire glared at him. They all wanted their friends back, but there were a lot of threats around them.

"No, I need to find out what happened." Speedy walked over.

"Finding other titans might be a good idea. Raven could have gone to one of the lesser known heroes."

"A lot of them are off the grid, too. So there's less chance of her being detected." Cyborg stood up and winced as his back popped.

"Let's make a list. Once we're inside the city we'll start making calls."

Starfire was itching to go ahead, but she'd agreed to wait until they were inside city lines. Each mile was one step closer to home.

Finally they reached the outer part of the city. There were abandoned buildings, each covered in graffiti, and there didn't appear to be anyone around. Starfire instinctively reached for her communicator, frowning when she remembered it was gone. She turned to Cyborg. The android was frowning, and wiped away some sweat. All of them were covered in grim.

"We'll wait here. Go ahead to the tower, but if something seems off, get out of there. We're stretched too thin as it is." Speedy stopped trying to get his hair out of his face.

"Why doesn't one of us go with her?" The archer asked.

"It would be easier for her to go alone. Plus, none of us can fly, if you haven't noticed. We'd only be slowing her down."

Cyborg pulled her in for a quick hug. "I'm giving you an hour. If you aren't back by then, we'll come looking. Be careful." Starfire said a quick goodbye to the other boys and then took off. She stayed low to the ground, hugging the buildings. It wasn't long before the tower came into view.

For once, in a very long time, seeing her home didn't fill the girl with joy.

* * *

At first glance, the tower appeared normal. She checked the scanners and no one had entered after they had been taken. The bay windows were shattered in, so she floated to avoid the glass. She called out to Raven, half-heartedly, before she realized what a foolish idea it was. She tried to find some spare communicators, but she was unsuccessful. She glanced at one of the working clocks; her hour was nearly up. Feeling disheartened, she flew out again, keeping the same path she took before. The city seemed normal; had no one realized that the titans were missing?

She landed in the alley and walked out to find her friends sitting on the concrete. Speedy was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and Aqualad was tossing a large stone in his hands. Cyborg was standing, arms crossed, but he relaxed the second he saw her.

"The tower is secure, but there was no sign of Raven being there." Starfire reported. Cyborg shrugged and helped Speedy up.

"It was a long shot. Raven wouldn't bring them back to the place we got ambushed." The group started to walk to the tower. They could recharge and rest there.

Two hours later they were back at the tower. The security system was still working; Cyborg checked that while the other three began to shower. Eventually they were all clean, fed, and slightly rested. Cyborg quickly boarded up the windows as Starfire packed them all bags. They had made some calls, but no one had seen Raven.

"I think we should just call her." Cyborg said as he hammered in the last nail. Starfire stopped packing.

"Is that our only option?" Starfire sat down on the couch. Speedy was spread out on the other end.

"We'd get fast results, Starfire." The archer was all of it; the only way to get a direct answer was to call the person they were looking for.

"Alright, so Speedy and I are in agreement." Cyborg counted. Starfire brushed her hair back.

"I wish to hear from our friends." Starfire knew that they were running out of options. Aqualad agreed and Cyborg headed off to find a communicator. He came back a little while later telling them it would be a bit of a wait; he had to generate a new one since the major comm unit was fired. They settled in to wait.

It was dark by the time Cyborg appeared. The communicator didn't have the fanciness of their old communicators, but it worked and that's all the mattered.

"Here we go." Cyborg said as he sat down next to the group. Starfire moved to sit next to him, and the titans east boys waited for the screen to show them what they wanted. At first, all they got was static. Then a sharp pitch whine came out. All of them flinched as Cyborg shut off the device.

"Forgot to check the frequency." Cyborg muttered as he fiddled with the settings and tuned it in to the correct wavelength. "Alright, we're all set now."

Cyborg fired up the device again and this time the call seemed to go through. Starfire waited, anxious for an answer, and she began to file down her nail with her teeth. Cyborg tapped his foot, and Aqualad and Speedy watched the other two.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the call picked up.

"Hello? Raven?" Starfire cried as she watched the screen. For a moment, they didn't get a clear picture. But soon the screen cleared and their purple haired friend was staring back at them.

"Hey, Starfire."


	13. Resolved

Raven had been stalling for the past hour. She had gotten the boys, and herself, fed and cleaned up. The water wasn't hot, but it worked, and Raven had learned enough times to be thankful that there was even water in the first place. She double and triple checked the ingredients used in the ritual and went over every word of the spell. There hadn't been anything else to do…until her communicator had gone off. She'd left the boys in the kitchen and her comm unit on the counter. When it began to go ring, she'd sprinted over there so fast she knocked over of the chairs.

She pressed the accept button so hard she thought her thumb might go through the screen. As the picture came into focus, all she could think about was seeing her friends. The boys were trying to see as well, but Raven held up a finger to let them know to stay out of the frame until it was ok. She didn't know if this was a scheme or not, but her instructions had been not to answer unless they called her first. She didn't know what to expect, but either way, she'd be talking to someone.

Finally, the screen cleared and Cyborg's face filled the surface. Raven couldn't help but sag in relief. Cyborg looked just as relieved as she felt; soon the faces of Starfire, and then Aqualad and Speedy came on.

"Oh, thank god, you're alright." Cyborg sounded like he'd been through hell. She wanted to ask, but there were other pressing matters. "I know you probably wanted to call, but I'm glad you didn't, Raven. Things have been nuts." Raven let a smile go, she could imagine. These past two days had felt like she'd forgotten the rest of the world.

"We're ok, see?" Raven walked over and got the boys onto the screen. She let the others do their own checks, and then got right into what she found. "I have a way to fix this. I was going to do the spell here, but if you all are back at the tower-"

"No! Stay where you are, we'll come to you." Starfire cut her off. Her friend's voice was urgent. "We don't know if these people will come back to the tower."

"She's right. I've got your coordinates, we can come to you and finally finish this." Cyborg smiled down at the two boys who were curled up against Raven. "About time we get these guys back to normal."

Raven ended the call after Cyborg assured her that he did have the coordinated to get here and then allowed herself a moment to hug both of the smaller kids. By the end of the day, hopefully, she'd have both of her friends back. This little magical situation had gone on long enough in her opinion. She wouldn't be surprised if they all got some sort of magical protocol after this. Eventually, she let them go free from her hold.

"Are we going home now?" Robin asked. Both boys, who were half-asleep earlier, now were wide awake and ready to go. Raven helped them down from the counter and then went to check all the supplies. She had everything, but now she was wondering if she should wait until the others got here or do it now. Deciding it might be best to wait, Raven left the living room and headed back into the kitchen. Robin was trying to jump up onto the counter so he could peek out of the very tiny window near the ceiling; Beast Boy had somehow found a way back up and was watching the other boy's antics with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Raven sat down on the chair. Robin stopped his jumping and put his hands on his hips.

"I want to see out the window." Robin tried to climb up using the cabinets, but Raven stopped him before he could seriously hurt himself.

"Then ask, I'll help you." Raven put him next to Beast Boy. "How'd you get up here?"

"I climbed up." Her friend was unaware of the shocked look on Robin's face and Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, but from now on, why don't we ask for help. The last thing any of us need are injuries before the others finally get here."

The boys stay there, alternating between asking her questions and trying to see out of the window. Raven wanted to call Cyborg again, but she knew he probably had his hands full. Plus, she didn't want to use up what was left of her battery. She hadn't been able to find a charger in the supplies left here. After what felt like hours, Raven heard the comforting hum, of the T-Jet. Her body leapt, sprinting for the door, and then she was picked up by the solid weight of Cyborg's frame. Starfire curled around her, then quickly scooped up the boys. For the next few minutes, they were all hugging each other, checking for injuries, and generally feeling great for the first time in days. When the excitement of being back together died down, they all made themselves comfy on the floor; the couches didn't have enough room for all of them. Speedy was telling them what happened at the tower, clearly leaving things out. He gave her a look that she took to mean that he wouldn't say a word with the kids in the room. Before long, Raven was telling them about the spell that could fix this.

"So, you've had the solution in your head the whole time?" Aqualad looked disgruntled, and she didn't blame him. If she had just gone to Nevermore from the start, this whole mess could have been dealt with at the tower. "Well, alright then. Let's get this show started."

"Will it work?" Cyborg asked. He had Beast Boy in his arms; his best friend was exploring the paneling, and it didn't look like Cyborg was going to stop him. Raven nodded her head.

"Yes, it should. We have all the materials, and the wards are already up here. I can do the spell and then we can go home." Robin perked up.

"We're going home now!" Starfire laughed and pressed a kiss to his head.

"They've been asking about you guys since we got here." Raven admitted. She had a feeling there was going to be a lot of explaining when the boys were at the right age again. Cyborg grabbed her hand.

"You did well, Raven. Now," Cyborg stood up and looked at her. "Let's finish this."

* * *

Raven left the boys with the others in the kitchen while she double and triple checked the spell. When she felt that everything was set, she pulled the boys aside.

"It won't hurt, alright?" Raven had made sure that they wouldn't feel anything, but she was more focused on soothing their concerns right now. "It'll probably be over faster than you think." Raven didn't want the others in the same room when the spell was going on, so they elected to wait down by the storage closets. She had the two boys stand in the middle of the circle, taking care not to knock over any candles.

"Just remember to stay in the circle, alright?" When she was ready to start, she sent an encouraging smile to them, and raised her hands. Magic was something hard to explain. It flowed easily through her, but had a mind of its own. The room seemed to come alive, and the marking on the floor glowed. The candles, all lit, glowed brighter with each word she spoke. In an instant, and a bright flash of light, it was all over. The force of the spell had her knocked down on her butt. She looked at the boys, and instantly covered her eyes.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice sounded normal.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" God, Raven wished she had thought this part through more. She could only hope that the others didn't burst in right now. The two guys might actually die from embarrassment.

"Would you like to tell us why we're in the middle of a magic circle thing?" So, they didn't remember anything, which answered that question. Robin cleared his voice.

"And why we're missing our clothes." Raven fumbled for an answer.

"Look, we can talk specifics later, but all you need to know is that there was magic involved, not mine, and you guys were kids for a few days. Just, stay here and I'll find some clothes for you."

"Raven, there are two pillows behind you, please throw them over here." Raven did so, without looking. "I'm kind of scare to ask how we got here in the first place."

"Please tell me you're back to normal? No missing limbs, actually at the right age?"

"We're fine, but, um, before we ask for details, can we figure out the clothing issue?" Raven had never moved so fast in her life. She eagerly told the others that it worked, but stopped them from going in.

"We have a clothing issue."

"What do you mean-"Cyborg started to ask, then burst out laughing. Starfire looked confused, but clearly the titan east boys had gotten it.

"Cyborg we can hear you!" Robin didn't sound angry, but Raven didn't want to chance it.

"Calm down, gel head. We'll find you a cape or something." Cyborg laughed some more, then walked away, saying he was going to check the jet. Raven and Starfire started looking through boxes, while Speedy and Aqualad watched. Cyborg came back in a bag of clothes, probably stashed away for overnight trips, and Raven had never been more grateful for Robin's neurotic planning.

"Stuffs in there. Hurry up, boys, we've got a lot to talk about." They waited eagerly in the hall, trying hard to laugh at the confused mutterings from behind the door. When the door finally opened, Starfire flew through and they all winced when they heard the sound of impact. Star had never grasped the concept of hugging anyone gently. Both of them looked utterly confused, mostly concerned, and tried to calm down the girl who was now crying.

It takes them some time to sort everything out. Cyborg can't stop making jokes, but he insists on checking them over for injuries before anything serious can be discussed. The last thing either boy can remember is that day with Mumbo, so it's a lot to take in. Starfire alternates between curling into Robin and clutching Beast Boy to her side. Speedy and Aqualad are just relieved that all this is over with, and within the hour all of them are crammed into the jet. Robin pesters them with questions, all of which have varying answers, and Beast Boy is mostly concerned with the fact that all of them were targeted by parties unknown.

That loose end also grates their nerves. They don't know who, or why, the two boys were targeted, and it looks like it'll be a few long nights dedicated looking at the motives behind it. The questions die down once Jump comes back into view, and by then everyone is too tired to spend any more time talking about the whole deaging mess. But no one goes to their rooms. Raven hunts down blankets, Cyborg blows up some air mattresses, and they all pile in together.

The matter isn't resolved, not in the slightest, but for tonight all they can focus on is getting their friends back to normal. Several times during the night one of them would wake up, check on everyone, check the security level, and then settle back in. When the morning came, they'd all help out with breakfast, enjoying the simplicity of it, and ignoring the fact that two of their friends had been kids the last time they were there.

But for now, as they're all distracted by pancakes and coffee, no one could find it in them to care.

* * *

Author's Note: And this story is done! Hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
